Hijack Week : Recueil
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour les différentes Hijack Week. Week en cours : décembre 2014. Day 1 : Assassin, Day 2 : Pharaon/Servant, Day 3 : Legend
1. 1 Avant-Propos

**Hijack Week : Avant-propos**

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenus sur cette nouvelle fic, ou plutôt ce recueil, qui contiendra tous les os des différentes hijack week auxquelles je participerai à l'avenir.

Cet avant-propos servira de table des matières, histoire de s'y retrouver un peu mieux. Je le mettrais à jour à chaque nouvelle week.

1 . Avant-propos

Hijack week : décembre 2014

2 . Day 1 : Assassin

3 . Day 2 : Pharaon/serviteur

4 . Day 4 : Alpha/oméga

5 . Day 5 : Steampunk

6 . Day 6 : Yule ball

7 . Day 7 : Holidays


	2. 2 Day 1 : Assassin

**Hijack Week : December 2014**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de décembre.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

J'ai dérogé un peu à la règle pour ce coup-ci, en créant un fil conducteur pour mes OS. Cela explique entre autres le petit bout de texte avant « Day 1 » qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de liens avec le reste de l'OS.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

15/12 21/12

**Day 1** : Assassin

**Day 2** : Pharaon/servant

**Day 4** : Alpha/oméga

**Day 5** : Steampunk

**Day 6** : Yule ball

**Day 7** : Holidays

OS non-corrigé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il existe un livre étrange. On ne peut le trouver ni dans une bibliothèque, ni dans un magasin, et même pas sur internet ! C'est un livre qui surgit, un jour, quand on s'ennuie. Soudain, il est là, contenant milles histoires toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres.

Ce jour-là, dans une chambre où résonnait le chant des vagues, le Livre apparut. Et quelqu'un le découvrit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 1. Assassin

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - La mission prend fin ce soir. Faites le nécessaire, agent Frost. »

C'était pour ainsi dire les seuls mots qu'avait prononcé son patron lors de leur réunion ce matin. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus. « Faites le nécessaire » était le code basique pour « éliminez les éléments gênants » et la « Mission » ne pouvait être qu'une chose, car Jack n'en avait eu qu'une seule depuis deux ans.

OoO

Assis dans le bureau de son supérieur, Jack attendait. Il avait reçu un message la veille, lui annonçant qu'une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Avec impatience, Jack s'était préparé, ravi de bientôt pouvoir ressentir le frisson que lui procurait son métier.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était présenté ce matin à la première heure, vêtu de son plus beau costume, sa boite ayant une entreprise de comptabilité comme couverture. Tranquillement assis dans ce que les employés appelés le Purgatoire, Jack attendait maintenant que son boss daigne se montrer.

« - Ah, Overland, vous êtes là. Bien, entrez. »

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha d'obéir à son supérieur. Si la salle d'attente s'appelait le Purgatoire, ce n'était pas pour rien. Pitchiner « Pitch » Black avait tout d'un démon, que ce soit pour son physique sinistre ou pour son comportement tantôt froid tantôt cruel.

« - Bien. Si je vous aie appelé, c'est que j'ai besoin de vos compétences particulières. Enfin, plutôt de vos tendances.

\- Mes… Tendances, Monsieur ?

\- Oui, vos tendances. Vous êtes un inverti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un _inverti_. Pitch ne pouvait pas mettre plus de dégoût dans ce mot. Il ne supportait pas les homosexuels, et l'avait bien fait ressentir à Jack au début de son contrat. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait démontré posséder suffisamment de talent pour le métier, alors le patron était plus ou moins passé au-dessus de sa haine, préférant le « On n'en parle pas, donc ça n'existe pas. » Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il en fasse mention. Quel genre de mission pouvait bien requérir de tels penchants ?

« - C'est exact, Monsieur.

\- Évitez d'être fier de cela, voulez-vous. »

Bien conditionné, Jack baissa la tête, mimant la honte. Si on voulait survivre ici, il valait mieux plier devant Pitch Black. Celui-ci, content de la soumission de son employé, le tendit une photo où s'étalait le portrait d'un jeune homme.

« - Voici Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom. Son patronyme vous dit sûrement quelque chose ?

\- Un parent de Stoick Haddock, patron des Haddock's Industries ?

\- Son fils, pour être exact. De plus, c'est aussi lui qui gère tout ce qui relève de la comptabilité, des brevets,… Bref, la paperasserie. Votre mission, agent Frost, est de le séduire pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur la société Haddock.

\- Le séduire ? Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça !

\- Vous avez signé pour que je vous donne les missions pour lesquelles nous sommes payés, point. Si vous n'êtes pas content, rien ne vous empêche de prendre la porte. »

« Rien, à par le fait que je suis devenu dépendant au risque et le tueur à gages que tu ne manqueras pas de m'envoyer si je me barre », pensa Jack.

« - Au moins, il n'est pas horrible.

\- Je me moque qu'il vous plaise. À partir d'aujourd'hui, votre but est d'entrer dans sa vie. Assurez-vous de me transmettre les données que vous piratez dès que possible. À part ça, ayez le moins de contact possible avec l'entreprise. Compris ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Passez voir Gwen, elle vous donnera le dossier. Votre mission commence maintenant et ne prendra fin que sur mon ordre. »

Jack salua son patron, puis prit la direction de la sortie. Passant par le bureau de la secrétaire, il attrapa le dossier, puis rentra chez lui.

Une bonne heure plus tard, confortablement installé dans son canapé, une couverture pour se réchauffer en ce mois de décembre et une tasse de chocolat dans les mains, il entreprit de lire le paquet de feuilles. Il découvrit, entre autre, qu'Harold Haddock était connu pour être un génie dans plusieurs domaines, à savoir l'informatique et la mécanique, qu'il aimait beaucoup balader son chien dans le parc près de sa résidence et, information importante, qu'il sortait tous les vendredis soirs au Dragon Trainer, un bar assez connu de Londres, depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'était probablement le meilleur endroit pour que Jack commence sa mission. Et puis, il n'était pas sorti en boite depuis un moment, ça lui changerait les idées. Aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi, ce qui laissait au jeune homme trois jours pour se préparer. Plus que faisable.

Le vendredi au soir, Jack était au point. Devant son miroir, il refaisait une dernière fois ses cheveux blancs et réajusta correctement sa chemise. Il y avait assez peu d'informations sur les goûts en matière d'homme de sa cible, dans le dossier, alors Jack avait fait classique : pantalon ajusté mais pas moulant et chemise cintrée. C'était un combo qui marchait plutôt bien, d'habitude, alors autant essayer.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, l'agent Frost était accoudé au bar du Dragon Trainer, un verre à la main. Comme à son habitude, il scanna la foule, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres agents de l'entreprise. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il était tombé une fois sur Nicholas en mission et son plan avait failli capoter à cause du Russe indiscret. Alors maintenant, il prenait ses précautions.

Il dû attendre une petite demi-heure de plus avant de voir sa cible entrer. Il faillit d'ailleurs le louper, tant l'autre jeune homme était physiquement banal : brun, de taille moyenne, pas très épais sans être rachitique, ni très beau, ni horrible. Sans sa mission, Jack n'aurait même probablement jamais porté attention au Haddock.

L'homme était assez différent de ses amants habituels. Moins tapageur, moins exubérant. Plus difficile à aborder, aussi, car plus fermé au monde extérieur, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était probablement pas le genre de type que Jack pouvait draguer en lui disant qu'il était sexy en diable et qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Le brun prendrait probablement la fuite.

Restant assis au bar, Jack observa sa cible. Le jeune homme jetait fréquemment des regards à sa montre. Donc, il avait un rendez-vous, qui était probablement en retard. Si Jack jouait bien son jeu, il pourrait tirer profit de la situation.

Il attendit un petit peu, puis voyant que les épaules d'Hiccup venaient de s'affaisser, il saisit la balle au bond et se leva, commanda un verre de Cuba Libre, une des boissons favorite de sa cible, selon le dossier, prit son propre verre et se leva.

Il prit deux secondes pour se donner l'air un peu plus abattu, puis s'avança.

« - Tu as aussi eu le droit à un lapin ?

\- Pardon ? Oh… Oui.

\- J'avais commandé ça pour mon ami. Si tu veux, je te l'offre. Enfin, si tu aimes les Cuba Libre.

\- Oui, j'aime bien ça.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'en suis pas fan et ça m'aurait fait mal au portefeuille de l'abandonner sur le comptoir en partant. Au fait, je suis Jack.

\- Hiccup. Vous êtes sûr que votre ami ne viendra pas ?

\- C'était un mec rencontré sur un site internet. C'était déjà de mauvais augures qu'il me donne rendez-vous dans une boite pour la première rencontre, alors si en plus il a près de quarante minutes de retard, je pense qu'il ne viendra pas. »

Ça y est, la cible savait que Jack avait les mêmes penchants qu'elle. Restait à voir si l'autre homme allait mordre à l'hameçon.

« - Effectivement, cela s'annonce plutôt mal, sans être défaitiste. Mais ça m'étonne qu'un type comme toi utilise les sites de rencontre. Tu me sembles plutôt être le genre de gars à draguer sur la piste.

\- Je suis plus timide que j'en ai l'air. Et d'habitude, j'évite les boites de nuit, vu que je ne sais pas danser.

\- Je n'aime pas trop non plus, mais mon, euh, comment dire,… petit-copain-qui-risque-de-ne-plus-l'être-longtemps adore ce genre d'endroit. Alors ça fait quatre semaines que je viens ici le vendredi. Et deux lapins de suite, aussi. »

Jack sourit intérieurement. Le poisson avait mordu.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé tranquillement, et même l'apparition du petit-ami d'Hiccup, qui l'avait renvoyé assez rapidement, ne l'avait pas gâché. Ils ne s'étaient pas éternisés, le bruit n'aidant pas à la conversation, mais les numéros de téléphone avaient été échangés et, timidement, le brun avait proposé qu'ils se revoient la semaine d'après, dans un petit café, ce que Jack s'était empressé d'accepter, tout en gardant une certaine distance, histoire de ne pas passer pour un désespéré.

La mission commençait bien.

OoO

Assis sur un banc de Central Park, Jack se remémorait cette soirée qui avait changé beaucoup de choses. Une soirée dont il n'avait saisi l'importance que bien plus tard.

Ce qu'il avait compris assez vite, au contraire, c'était que sa cible ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça. La preuve en était leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous.

OoO

Garant sa voiture près du son lieu de rendez-vous, Jack se dépêcha de se rendre au « Seamus's », le petit café où Hiccup lui avait donné rendez-vous. Le blanc n'était pas encore en retard, mais cela allait rapidement arriver s'il n'allongeait pas le pas.

Finalement, l'agent Frost arriva pile à temps. Son rendez-vous l'attendait déjà, assis à une petite table, un café devant lui.

« - Bonjour, commença-t-il.

\- Bon… Bonjour, bégaya l'autre jeune homme.

\- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, sourit Jack.

\- Je… Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, en fait. »

Jack ne fut pas réellement étonné de la réponse. Les informations réunies par Pitch indiquaient que l'informaticien souffrait d'un gros manque de confiance en lui, probablement un reste de son enfance plutôt chaotique. Et ça, ça allait lui être utile.

« - J'aurai été idiot de rater ma chance. »

Ah, un sourire. C'était un bon début.

L'agent se commanda un café pour lui aussi, puis ils discutèrent. D'abord de sujets bateaux, comme la météo, la famille royale, les dernières nouvelles… Puis, d'une manœuvre qu'il espérait plutôt habile, Jack orienta la discussion vers l'informatique, disant qu'il avait dû rendre trois fois chez le réparateur en moins d'un mois. Et là, Hiccup changea du tout au tout.

Le brun s'emballa soudain, expliquant à Jack que l'informatique avait beaucoup de possibilités, qu'il pouvait changer l'ordinateur du tout au tout s'il connaissait les bonnes choses,… Finit le petit homme bégayant et rougissant, il s'était redressé et avait maintenant l'air d'un véritable professionnel. Les lèvres de Jack, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, s'étirèrent vers le haut et stoppèrent son interlocuteur.

« - Je parle trop, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, je dois t'ennuyer avec tout mon baratin.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, tu es passionnant ! »

Jack n'avait même pas dû se forcer pour ce compliment, car Hiccup Haddock était réellement passionnant quand il commençait à parler de ses passions. De plus, cela lui rajoutait une petite étincelle dans les yeux qui lui donnait un côté un peu sauvage loin de déplaire à Jack.

La conversation continua, sautant de sujet en sujet, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour commence sérieusement à baisser, indiquant qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un petit moment dans une espèce de flottement désagréable, jusqu'à ce que Jack brise la glace.

« - Il y a un petit cinéma un peu plus loin. Si tu veux… On pourrait y aller la semaine prochaine.

\- Ca me ferait très plaisir, Jack. »

Ils se quittèrent sur une bise, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant réellement embrasser son partenaire, se promettant de se retrouver la semaine prochaine.

Retournant dans sa voiture, Jack s'offrit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Sa mission avançait bien.

OoO

Toujours assis sur son banc, l'agent Frost se rappela tous les autres rendez-vous qui avaient suivi. Les classiques, comme le cinéma ou le restaurant. Les désuets, comme le théâtre, qu'ils avaient adoré. Les étonnants, telle cette journée au ski, qui les avait laissés frigorifiés mais content.

Hiccup lui avait demandé du temps. Il lui avait dit « vouloir être sûr ». Ce qui faisait qu'au bout de deux mois, Jack n'avait toujours pas osé l'embrasser et l'autre homme ne semblait pas près de faire le premier pas.

Et puis, il y avait eu Minehead.

OoO

« - Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Hiccup, assis sur le siège passager.

\- Surprise !

\- Une surprise qui nous fait voyager depuis un petit bout de temps ! Allez, Jack, dis-moi !

\- Non, pas question. »

Concentré sur la route, le blanc répéta son plan. Il était dit dans le dossier qu'Hiccup préférait les journées en forêt, mais lui n'aimait pas trop ça, donc il avait opté pour la mer. De plus, c'était peut-être cliché, mais Jack trouvait cela romantique. Surtout Minehead, ville côtière où la plage se disputait la place aux rochers. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à faire avancer l'affaire une fois sur place.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, Jack eut le plaisir de voir l'étonnement se peindre sur la figure de son compagnon de route, lorsque la mer commença à apparaître sur sa gauche. Il avait fait exprès un détour pour que cela soit immanquable. Quitte à se donner du mal, autant y aller à fond.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il se gara le long d'un petit bungalow qu'il avait loué pour le weekend. Cela avait coûté une jolie somme, mais ça s'expliquait par l'isolement et la vue qu'offrait la maisonnette. De plus, c'était aux frais de l'agence, alors il pouvait bien en profiter.

Alors que le jeune homme s'échinait à sortir du coffre la petite valise qu'il avait préparé pour le weekend, il remarqua qu'Hiccup s'était placé sur la petite terrasse en bois, les mains serrée sur la barrière qui séparait la maison de la plage proprement dite. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Laissant la valise retomber dans le coffre, Jack s'approcha de sa « cible », posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes bien à Minehead, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, répondi-il, un peu étonné. M'aurais-tu caché une passion pour la géographie ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… Je suis déjà venu. Avant. Mon père prenait la même route, pour que je sois le premier à voir la mer. Et on logeait pas loin d'ici, de l'autre côté de ces rochers. Je me souviens, je trouvais qu'ils ressemblaient à un poulpe échoué. Je me dis aujourd'hui que j'avais pas mal d'imagination, pour voir un poulpe là-dedans. »

Jack regarda à son tour le rocher et dû bien avouer qu'Hiccup avait raison. Lui ne voyait, au mieux, qu'un amas de cailloux et au pire, un truc ressemblant vaguement à un tas d'ordure géant. Mais ça, il se retint de le dire.

« - Bon, reprit le brun, en se redressant. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour papoter de mes vieux souvenirs ?

\- Oh non ! Enfin, je veux, dire ça ne me dérange pas de parler de tes vieux souvenirs mais j'ai prévu autre chose d'intéressant. Pas que tes souvenirs ne soient pas intéressant, hein, mais…

\- Jack, c'est bon, on se calme.

\- Oui euh… En fait, comme ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est rencontré je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien une journée ici, juste nous. La météo prévoit une bonne journée, enfin bonne pour l'ouest du Royaume-Uni, hein, donc pas trop de pluie et une quinzaine de degrés, mais je pensais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de prendre un café et de se balader dans la ville ou sur la plage. Enfin, si tu veux faire autre chose…

\- Ton programme me plaît, Jack. On commence par la plage, la ville ou le café ? Moi, la plage me tente bien, il ne doit pas y avoir trop de monde à cette heure-ci.

\- Va… Va pour la plage, alors. »

Jack laissa Hiccup prendre sa main et l'entrainer au loin, le brun voulant lui montrer tous les endroits qu'il avait découvert étant enfant.

L'agent Frost se sentit bizarre toute la journée. Ça devait être la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, qu'il passait un tel moment avec une de ses conquêtes. Jack l'avouait sans honte, il était plutôt « coup d'un soir » que « relation longue durée ». Mais même si Hiccup était avant tout sa cible, il devait avouer qu'il était bien avec lui. Et bizarrement, il n'arrivait plus à être séducteur, il retournait au stade « premiers amours », que décrivait souvent les films à l'eau de rose dont il se moquait avec Tooth, hésitant à chaque phrase, à chaque geste.

C'était pourquoi, alors que le weekend touchait à sa fin, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à son objectif, à savoir embrasser son partenaire. Et cela ne serait probablement pas arrivé si ce dernier n'avait pas pris les devants, attrapant la nuque du blanc pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser que la mission avançait enfin. Pourtant, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir la continuer.

OoO

Le weekend à Minehead avait probablement était une des étapes les plus importantes de la relation que Jack avait entretenu avec Hiccup. Elle en avait pris d'autant plus quand le jeune homme avait appris, quelques mois plus tard, que ce qui avait tant perturbé le Haddock à leur arrivée été le fait que ce n'était pas son père qui l'emmenait là, mais sa mère, qui était décédée quelques années auparavant.

En parlant du père d'Hiccup… La rencontre avec ce dernier était probablement aussi un jour important dans la relation qu'il avait eu avec son petit-ami. Parce que Stoick Haddock était tout bonnement effrayant. Encore plus quand il s'agissait de son fils bien aimé.

OoO

« - Tu es sûre que je ne devrais pas mettre la cravate en plus ? »

Tatiana « Tooth » soupira une énième fois.

« - Jack, tu rencontres le père de ton petit-ami, pas le président des Etats-Unis. Donc oui, la chemise suffit.

\- On parle quand même du gars qui est connu pour avoir deux dobermans à l'entrée de son bureau. Dobermans qu'il a déjà lâchés sur des gens qu'il considérait comme emmerdants.

\- Il est aussi connu pour aimer énormément son fils. Donc, il ne t'éliminera pas. De moins, pas tout de suite. Tant que tu ne blesseras pas Hiccup, évidemment. »

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. « Blesser Hiccup ». Jack y serait forcément mené à un moment ou un autre. Ce que le jeune homme ne se sentait pas capable de faire.

« - Jack…

\- C'est une mission, Tooth. Rien d'autre qu'une mission.

\- Au-delà de ça, il y a un moment où il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Hiccup a quitté le statut de « cible » il y a un bout de temps.

\- Son statut n'a changé en rien, nous en avons déjà parlé.

\- Faux. Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais et tu t'es enfui. Trois fois !

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui, je suis simplement parti parce que la conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Mais au contraire ! Jack, par pitié, même _Bunny_ s'en est rendu compte ! Tu passes ton temps scotché à ton téléphone à échanger des messages avec lui. Quand on sort, tu parles tout le temps de lui.

\- Pour la…

\- Ne vient pas parler de la mission, Jackson ! C'est sans cesse « Hiccup est si gentil ! ». « Il est tellement intelligent, c'est incroyable ». « Vous devriez voir ses yeux ». Et cela pendant des heures. Tu n'as juste pas les couilles de reconnaître que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui, si ça n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Je ne PEUX pas être amoureux de lui, Tooth. Pas avec ma mission.

\- Quitte l'agence, alors ! Et inscris-toi au saut à l'élastique si tu as besoin de sensations fortes ! Je… Je refuse de te voir gâcher ta chance avec Hiccup, Jack. Il te rend heureux. Il te fait sourire, un vrai sourire, pas le rictus que tu nous sers habituellement. Ne le laisse pas s'envoler.

\- Je…

\- Jack ? retentit soudain une voix dans le couloir.

\- Je suis dans la chambre, Hicc'. »

Le jeune homme apparut rapidement, vêtu lui aussi d'une chemise. Il embrassa rapidement Jack, avant de saluer Tooth d'un grand sourire. Ces deux-là s'entendait bien, surtout de par leur passion commune pour les animaux.

« - Tu es prêt ? Il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Tatiana. Il ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ? Ça fait une semaine qu'il me demande tous les jours si je suis sûr que les chiens de mon père seront enfermés.

\- Il est épuisant. Je te le laisse avec plaisir. Bon, les tourtereaux, à la prochaine, je dois filer. Profitez bien de votre soirée. »

La jeune fille embrassa rapidement ses deux amis, avant de se faire la belle. Jack se fit la remarque qu'il devrait penser à lui demander de rendre à Hiccup le bibelot qu'elle venait d'embarquer. Tooth était peut-être la meilleure voleuse de l'agence, mais Jack avait l'habitude de la voir à l'œuvre, il savait donc à quoi s'attendre.

« - Bon, cette fois, on y va, dis le brun. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Non ! J'ai le cadeau.

\- Ok. En route, alors. »

Jack resta silencieux tout le voyage, essayant d'imaginer comment il pourrait aborder Stoick « la Brute » Haddock de la meilleure manière possible. De quoi pourrait-il bien parler avec un homme pareil ? Hiccup lui avait déconseillé de mettre le boulot sur la table, ce que Jack approuvait. Inutile de montrer qu'il en connaissait un peu trop sur l'entreprise de papa Haddock pour être totalement honnête. Mais alors quoi ? Pas question de lui parler de son fils comme il le faisait avec ses amis. Ses connaissances en vol et assassinats feraient mauvais genre. Sa passion pour les sports dangereux aussi, probablement. Peut-être les jeux vidéo ? Même s'il voyait mal un homme pareil jouer à Skyrim, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ou alors les sorties plus « bourgeoises » qu'Hicc' et lui avaient fait, histoire de montrer qu'il n'était pas le premier clodo venu ? L'idée semblait être plutôt bonne…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blanc ne sentit même pas la voiture s'arrêter.

« - Jack ? On est arrivé.

\- Déjà ? Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je vais dire à ton père !

\- Jack… Je t'ai dit d'être naturel. L'important, c'est d'être toi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne lui plais pas, vu que tu me plais à moi. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien mon lit que tu partages.

\- Oui, mais s'il arrive à te convaincre que je ne vraiment pas assez bien pour toi et que tu me quittes ?

\- Allez, sors de cette voiture, on va être en retard. Ce qui serait idiot vu qu'on est juste devant la porte.

\- Attends, je suis coiffé correctement ? »

Face au regard sceptique de son copain, Jack se dépêcha de tenter de plaquer ses épis, qu'il adorait d'habitude mais qui la lui donnait l'impression d'être un gamin prépubère qui avait essayé de se vieillir en utilisant du gel.

« - Tes cheveux sont parfaits, répondit Hiccup en lui tenant les mains. Tu va être parfait, mon père va t'adorer et tu finiras la soirée en voulant t'installer ici. Tu vas voir. Maintenant, tu prends le cadeau, et on y va, avant qu'il n'appelle les flics parce que deux types bizarres sont garés devant chez lui. »

Quelque peu rassuré, mais pas trop quand même, Jack obéit et, suivant le brun, s'avança jusqu'à la porte. La sonnette venait à peine de retentir quand un aboiement tonitruant résonna derrière le panneau de bois.

« - Tu m'avais dit qu'ils seraient enfermés, geignit Jack.

\- Ca doit être Thornado. Mon père est trop attaché à ce chien et celui-ci le sait. Il a dû couiner deux trois fois et son maître l'a fait sortir », soupira Hiccup.

Un maître à la hauteur du chien, d'après le pas lourd, mais TRES lourd que l'agent Frost entendait approcher de la porte. Cet homme devait être un véritable colosse, vu le bruit qu'il faisait.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant ce que Jack craignait : Atlas réincarné, tenant un Cerbère monocéphale par le collier. Il avait déjà vu des photos de Stoick Haddock et le savait puissamment bâti, bien plus que ne pouvait le laisser présager la constitution plutôt frêle de son fils. Mais ce que voyait Jack était au-delà de l'imagination : au moins deux mètres, des épaules qui devaient peiner à passer la plupart des portes, des bras dignes de ceux d'un bodybuilder prit d'excès de zèle et des jambes comme des troncs d'arbres. La barbe très fournie et le ventre bien présent renforçait cette image de viking que donnait l'homme. Et la sauvagerie n'avait pas l'air optionnelle. Oui, Jack se faisait un film. Il le savait, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première boule de neige. Le père de son petit-ami, un garçon qu'il avait séduit pour soutirer des informations sur l'entreprise dudit père, semblait sortir tout droit de temps des drakkars. Et CA, ça fichait la trouille.

« - Papa, je t'avais dit d'enfermer le chien.

\- Il n'aime pas cela. Et puis, ton gars à l'habitude de Krokmou, non ? »

La voix grave et rocailleuse roulait comme le tonnerre. Nom de Dieu, cet homme n'avait-il jamais pensé à se lancer dans le cinéma ? Il ferait fureur dans le rôle du barbare.

« - C'est pas vraiment la même modèle. Bon, bref. Papa, je te présente Jack. Jack, mon père, Stoick Haddock.

\- En… Enchanté, Monsieur », répondit Jack en tendant la main.

Le roux l'attrapa, avant, du point de vue de Jack, de la broyer méticuleusement. Le jeune homme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas grimacer, était sûr que son poignet serait indisponible au moins une semaine.

« - Entrez. La maison va refroidir. »

Elle pourrait difficilement être plus froide que l'accueil. La soirée s'annonçait difficile.

OoO

Jack sourit en y repensant. Sa première rencontre avec Stoick l'avait marquée. L'homme s'était montré aimable, même si un peu froid. Du moins, tant qu'Hiccup avait été là. Mais dès que ce dernier s'était absenté, le gentil papounet était devenu beaucoup moins gentil, faisant clairement comprendre à Jack que si son fils venait à souffrir, il ne verrait pas le prochain levé de soleil. Cela pouvait sembler assez fade comme menace dans la vie d'un voleur/assassin/espion, mais dite par un viking en rogne, ça avait tout de suite de la gueule.

L'homme avait mis plusieurs mois avant de se mettre à apprécier Jack. Et Hiccup lui avait probablement un peu forcé la main, disparaissant de plus en plus à chaque repas dominical, repas qui se déroulait chez Haddock père. Au final, les deux hommes en étaient venus à discuter, histoire de tuer le temps, se trouvant même un point commun, les films de super-héros. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Stoick Haddock était un véritable fan de comics et des films qui en était tiré. Tout comme Jack. Ce qui expliquait qu'un jour, alors qu'il revenait des toilettes, Hiccup était tombé sur son père et son petit-ami en train de débattre sur quels films Batman étaient les meilleurs, entre ceux de Burton et ceux de Nolan.

A partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné de plus en plus vite. Jack et Hiccup avaient emménagé ensemble le jour de leur un an. Jack, histoire de donner le change à Pitch, s'était mis à fouiller l'ordinateur de son petit-ami, envoyant à l'agence des informations sur les entreprises Haddock. Jamais de choses très importante, de toute façon trop bien protégées pour le niveau de Jack, mais de quoi satisfaire l'appétit du chef de l'agence.

Cela faisait un an que cela durait. Et tout aurait pu continuer, si cet ordre soudain n'était pas survenu. « Faites le nécessaire. » Ces trois mots mettaient fin au rêve. D'ici quelques jours, Jack reviendrait à sa petite vie morne. Sa vie sans Hiccup. Et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. En fait, il était plutôt sûr de ne pas pouvoir retourner à cette vie. Et surtout, de ne pas le vouloir. Parce que ça voulait dire tuer Hiccup. Pour la première fois depuis son entré dans l'agence, l'agent Frost se sentait incapable de mener à bien sa mission.

Sa décision prise, Jack se leva du banc qu'il squattait depuis maintenant une bonne heure, avant de se diriger vers l'appartement qu'il louait avec son petit-ami. Il devait partir. Expliquer de quoi il en retournait à Hiccup, tenter de se faire pardonner, envoyer un message à Tooth et puis mettre les bouts. Pitch n'accepterait pas sa démission, sauf sur le lit de mort de Jack. Et le démon était tout à fait capable de l'y coucher de force, sur ce lit.

Montant de l'ascenseur, Jack pressa le bouton du troisième étage. Sortant déjà ses clefs, il se précipita sur la porte dès qu'il eut atteint sa destination. Il pénétra l'appartement quand il se fit soudainement assommer.

Quelques temps plus tard, heures ou minutes, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, l'agent Frost rouvrit les yeux. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et l'hiver ayant fait son nid, il faisait déjà noir dehors, plongeant l'appartement dans l'obscurité. Seules quelques bougies diffusaient une faible lueur, donnant aux meubles des ombres effrayantes.

C'est en essayant de se relever que le jeune homme se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient entravés, tout comme ses chevilles.

« - Par pitié Hiccup, si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Ton cerveau s'est ramolli durant ces deux ans, Frost. Crois-tu réellement que ton petit-ami ferait quelque chose comme ça ? »

La voix qui venait de parler appartenait à un homme. Il était à moitié caché dans l'ombre, mais on pouvait le deviner de taille moyenne et sec. Cependant, cette voix doucereuse suffit à Jack pour le reconnaître.

« - Veilleuse. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu l'âme damnée de Pitch.

\- Âme damnée, tout de suite les grands mots. Je préfère « Exécutant », si ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Exécuteur, plutôt. Je suppose que je suis devenu gênant ?

\- Pas au début. En fait, j'étais juste là pour m'assurer que tu ferais bien ton travail et le faire à ta place le cas échéant, tout en te supprimant au passage. On dirait que la seconde option l'emporte. Vraiment Jack, tomber amoureux de sa cible ?

\- Et l'être d'un homophobe sadique, c'est mieux ? Tu crois que personne ne sait comment tu passes ton temps à baver sur le patron, mon pauvre Veilleuse ?

\- Donnes-moi tous les conseils que tu veux, tu ne seras bientôt plus en état de le faire, tout comme ton cher Hiccup.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Vois par toi-même. »

Alors que l'assassin allumait la lumière, Jack vit enfin son amant, affalé sur le canapé, apparemment vivant.

« - Un joli cocktail de drogues. D'ici une petite demi-heure, il aura cessé de respirer et ne s'en rendra même pas compte. A vrai dire, il est déjà dans le coma. Une jolie mort propre pour deux amoureux qui ont voulu planer un peu trop fort. Je trouve que j'ai encore été gentil pas toi ? Je voulais faire une mort à la Tristan et Iseult, au début, en le blessant mortellement et en te laissant mourir de chagrin, mais j'ai Pitch m'a prié de faire au plus vite. Alors j'ai dû me contenter de ça. C'est désolant, vraiment.

\- Sal petit…

\- Chuuut, calme-toi, sinon ton cœur va s'accélérer et tu mourras trop vite. Laisse la drogue agir.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Quand ?

\- Quand tu étais évanoui, évidemment ! Un mélange de ma composition, qui a déjà fait ses preuves, d'ailleurs. J'ai hâte de voir cela dans les journaux, vraiment. J'aurais préféré que tu sois brouillé avec papa Haddock, pour que cela fasse Roméo et Juliette, mais bon, on se contentera du poison, surtout que je n'ai pas trouvé de prêtre pour vous marier illégalement. Je déteste travailler dans la précipitation, vraiment.

\- Veilleuse, murmura Jack qui se sentait faiblir.

\- Voilà, endors-toi. »

Se sentant partir, Jack repensant aux deux dernières années. La mission. Le bar. Le café. Minehead. Stoick. L'appartement. Tout cela s'envolait bien loin.

S'enfonçant dans le noir, Jack rejoignit Hiccup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! J'ai eu un gros doute sur ce qu'ils entendaient par « Assassin UA », car j'ai pensé un moment à Assassin's Creed, surtout que j'ai déjà vu des fanarts sur ça. Mais comme de toute façon je ne connais quasi pas la franchise AC, bah j'ai préféré faire à mon idée ^^

EDIT : Le blog « Hijack Week » a publié des explications pour chaque thème, apparemment celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec Assassin Creed's. Je me fait des films tout seul :p

Bon, L'OS fini tristement. Mais avec un thème pareil, difficile de faire quelque chose de joyeux.

On se retrouve je ne sais pas trop quand pour Pharaon/Servant. J'ai quelques idées, mais faut que je trouve le temps de l'écrire. Et ma fic principale passant avant la week, bah il attendra ^^

A bientôt !


	3. 3 Day 2 : PharaonServant

**Hijack Week : December 2014**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de décembre.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

J'ai dérogé un peu à la règle pour ce coup-ci, en créant un fil conducteur pour mes OS. Cela explique entre autres le petit bout de texte avant « Day 1 » qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de liens avec le reste de l'OS.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

15/12 21/12

**Day 1** : Assassin

**Day 2** : Pharaon/servant

**Day 3 : **Legend

**Day 4** : Alpha/oméga

**Day 5** : Steampunk

**Day 6** : Yule ball

**Day 7** : Holidays

OS non-corrigé.

Petit cadeau à l'attention de ma meilleure lectrice, Emmawh, qui a fêté son anniversaire il y a peu de temps. Je t'avais dit que t'aurais un cadeau :^)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ayant fini la première histoire, le Lecteur releva la tête. Elle finissait réellement mal. Si elles étaient toutes comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer à lire.

Jetant un coup d'œil au chapitre suivant, il se laisse intriguer par le titre. Au final, même s'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire, il se mit à lire.

Le Livre n'est pas du genre à laisser ses proies s'échapper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 1. Pharaon/servant

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Jour 3**

A l'heure où je commence ce journal, cela fait déjà trois jours que j'ai été capturé au large des côtes de Beurk, sur la planète Saturne. Trois longs jours passés dans un vaisseau à destination de la lune.

Trois jours qui m'ont été nécessaire pour récupérer du papier et une mine, histoire d'écrire un peu. Ecrire, c'est tout ce qui me reste pour ne pas tomber dans la folie ou le désespoir. Et heureusement, j'ai pu marchander avec un de mes gardes pour obtenir le nécessaire. Oh rien de bien méchant, je lui ai juste appris un nouveau jeu de carte.

Alors que le vaisseau entame sa dernière ligne droite vers la capitale du Grand Empire Lunanoff, moi, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, je m'accroche à ces quelques feuilles. Car d'ici quelques heures, je serais devenu moins qu'un homme. D'ici quelques heures, je serais vendu comme esclave.

oOoOoOo

**Jour 4**

« - Allez, debout, bande de chiens galeux ! Tâchez donc de faire bonne impression et vous éviterez peut-être le bordel. »

Avec difficulté, j'entrouvris mes yeux. Nous avions atterrit tôt dans la soirée d'hier, mais l'anxiété ne m'avait laissée m'endormir il y a seulement une ou deux heures.

Histoire d'éviter le coup de fouet, je me levais rapidement. Je l'avais appris à la dure : Alvin n'était pas un tendre. Pour lui, contrairement à beaucoup de marchands d'esclaves, toute marchandise trouverait acquéreur, peu importe combien elle était abîmée. Il ne se privait donc pas de se défouler quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Je me mis dans la file, où je reçu ma pancarte sur laquelle était inscrite : « Jeune homme saturnien, bonne santé, dents saines, relativement fort ». Génial. Là, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un cheval. Manquerait plus qu'on me mette une étiquette avec un prix, tient.

Ce que le garde fit quelques secondes plus tard. Un rapide coup d'œil m'appris que j'étais estimé à 500 lunars. Soit le prix de dix pains, si je comptais bien. Ca n'était pas vraiment flatteur.

Alors que je montais sur l'estrade, je vis au loin le garde qui m'avait fourni les feuilles la veille. Un grand roux costaud nommé Charlie, si je me souvenais bien. Il semblait bien m'aimer la veille. Avec un peu de chance, il allait m'acheter. Plutôt lui qu'un bordel. Et vu l'air avide qu'arborait les maquereaux du premier rang, beaucoup d'entre nous allaient y passer.

La journée continua son cour et, heureusement pour moins, je n'étais pas assez remarquable physiquement pour intéresser les amateurs de viande fraiche. A vrai dire, je n'intéressais pas grand monde, à par un vieux que j'avais incendié d'injures au moment où il avait tenté de me peloter les fesses. Mon prix avait dégringolé suite à cela, mais mon éclat avait repoussé la plupart des acquéreurs potentiels.

Mon garde avait trainé dans les environs un certain moment, mais il avait fini par partir. Si le fait d'être destiné à être esclave n'avait pas été suffisant, j'aurai peut-être commencé à réellement à m'inquiéter de mon sort.

Le marché aux esclaves allait fermer et je m'apprêtais à passer une nouvelle nuit sur la paille, quand une grande ombre surgit de nulle part.

« - Votre… Votre Seigneurie. Vous me voyez honoré de votre présence en ces bas-lieux », dit Alvin dès qu'il aperçut le visiteur, soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Vu le bonhomme, le nouvel arrivant devait être sacrément dangereux pour le mettre dans cet état.

« - Bonsoir, marchand. Le Prince a besoin d'un nouveau serviteur. J'ai entendu que tu avais eu un nouvel arrivage depuis les planètes de l'ouest.

\- Oui, Monseigneur. D'excellente qualité, comme toujours. J'en ai pour tous les goûts : travail extérieur, service dans le palais, cuisine, … Plaisir, aussi, bien entendu.

\- Nous cherchons un esclave instruit.

\- Un esclave… Instruit ?

\- Oui. Qui sache lire et écrire correctement, au minimum. Bien sûr, plus il sera capable, plus tu seras payé, marchand. »

Je pu presque voir les yeux d'Alvin briller de cupidité, même si celle-ci ne supplantait pas la peur. Qui diable pouvait bien être cet homme, pour provoquer une telle frayeur ?

« - Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand-chose dans le domaine, Seigneur. Mais si vous pouvez attendre une ou deux semaines, je suis certain de pouvoir vous trouver une perle rare.

\- Vous connaissez le Prince : s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, cela lui passera vite, après quelque jour de mauvaise humeur. Je ne vais pas vous payer pour un esclave inutile. Si vous n'avez rien, j'irai voir chez les autres marchands. »

L'homme sombre avait l'air prêt à partir, quand Alvin me saisit soudainement par le bras.

« - Seigneur Pitch, attendez ! Celui-ci sait lire et compter !

\- En es-tu certains ? Tu semblais prêt à jurer ne pas avoir la marchandise que je désirais, il y a deux minutes.

\- Je… Je souhaitais pouvoir vous offrir mieux, Seigneur. Celui-ci sait juste lire, écrire et compter. Il vient de Saturne. Je vous le fais à 300 lunars.

\- Il est écrit 200 sur sa pancarte.

\- C'est son prix comme ouvrier. Comme enseignant, il vaut plus. »

Intrigué, « Pitch » s'approcha de moi et me saisit le menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est là que je vis ce qui terrorisait tant Alvin : l'homme sombre semblait n'attendre qu'une seconde de faiblesse pour vous tuer. La folie et le sang dansait au fond de ses yeux et j'étais prêt à courber l'échine face à lui. Les fous sont dangereux, car ils sont sans logique. Ce fou là l'était d'autant plus car il maîtrisait sa folie comme une épée.

« - Ce marchand dit-il vrai ?

\- Ou, Oui Seigneur. Je sais lire, écrire, compter et j'ai quelques connaissances en sciences. »

Pitch me sonda quelques instants, avant de se décider.

« - Cela suffira bien. De toute façon, cette lubie du Prince ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Je te le prends, Alvin. »

Ainsi commença ma nouvelle vie à la cour des Lunanoff.

oOoOoOo

**Jour 5**

Ma première nuit au Palais fut paisible. Pitch m'emmena dans le quartier des serviteurs, où il exigea d'un certain « Jamie » qu'il me donne un bain et des vêtements. Il devait aussi m'apprendre les règles de bases du Château. Ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire avec bonheur. Jamie est REELLEMENT bavard.

Une fois cela fait, on me donna une couche mille fois plus confortable que le tas de paille de la veille, avant de me prévenir que je devrais être prêt demain aux aurores pour rencontrer le Prince. Jamie me rassura en me jurant de venir me réveiller. Ce qu'il fit.

Aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez, je me retrouvais donc à attendre dans le hall. Debout, évidemment. J'avais beau avoir été acheté pour enseigner au puissant Pharaon Frost, je n'en restais pas moins un esclave.

J'attendis comme cela ce qui me sembla une éternité mais, je l'appris par après, ne fut « que » trois heures. Ce qui était apparemment un exploit, le Prince ne recevant des gens qu'après 10h, généralement. Sa majesté avait apparemment du mal à se lever.

Quand je fus enfin invité à entrer dans la salle du trône, je fus surpris de me retrouver face à un adolescent affalé sur le siège royal, mince pâle et aux étranges cheveux blancs, jouant avec une vieille crosse de berger. Ce fut tout ce que je pu voir avant qu'un garde de me mette à genoux d'un coup de lance dans le creux du genou. Je décidais de ne pas aimer les gardes.

« - C'est pour quoi ? demanda le Pharaon, l'air de déjà s'ennuyer.

\- Mon Prince, c'est votre nouvel esclave. Celui qui vous enseignera la lecture et l'écriture. »

Sérieusement, j'allais devoir donner des cours basiques à un garçon de son âge ? Quand Pitch avait annoncé qu'il cherchait un professeur, je m'était attendu à un jeune enfant, frère, fils, cousin du Pharaon. Pas au Pharaon lui-même.

« - Il est moche », constata le Prince.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas montrer que cette remarque, somme toute innocente, m'avait blessée. Je savais que je n'étais pas un modèle de beauté, surtout comparé à ce que l'on trouvait en ville, mais ce n'était pas la peine de me le jeter à la figure comme cela.

« - L'important, Seigneur, c'est qu'il puisse répondre à vos désir. Après tout, ils sont force de loi. »

Oh chouette, un gosse pourri-gâté. Que l'on m'annonce qu'il fallait aussi le laver moi-même, tant qu'on y était, je n'étais plus à ça prêt.

« - Il se chargera aussi de vous habiller le matin. »

Je devrais réellement apprendre à me taire. Ou vendre mes dons divinatoires sur le marché.

En attendant, j'allais devoir donner des leçons à un Prince se comportant comme un enfant.

Chouette alors.

oOoOoOo

**Jour 15**

Il s'avéra que le Prince était loin d'être un enfant. Il était pire.

Dans mon village natal, sur Saturne, j'avais déjà enseigné à quelques bambins la lecture et l'écriture. Mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mauvaise volonté. Cela faisait dix jours que je lui enseignais et il n'y avait pas le moindre minuscule petit progrès. Probablement parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous se mettions au travail, le Prince sortait la même rengaine que maintenant.

« - Hiccup, je m'ennuie. Distraie-moi.

\- Seigneur, c'est l'heure de votre leçon. Pour le moment, il faut travailler.

\- J'ai pas envie. Distraie-moi.

\- Seigneur…

\- J'ai dit : « Distraie-moi » ! »

Je repérai sur les vitres les fleurs de givre qui commençaient à apparaître. D'après Jamie, qui avait travaillé pour le Prince pendant quelques temps, c'était signe qu'il perdait le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, symboles de son statut de Pharaon, et donc qu'il valait mieux plier. Sous peine de finir avec un bon refroidissement, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, mourir geler, ce qui était déjà arrivé à un ancien serviteur, selon les rumeurs.

« - Bien. Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Trouve quelque chose.

\- Je pourrais vous parler de chez moi, si vous voulez.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Saturne, ma planète d'origine. Vous êtes déjà allé sur Saturne.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais quitté la Lune. Je n'ai jamais quitté le palais, à vrai dire.

\- Oh.

\- Ah quoi ressemble Saturne ? »

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« - C'est grand. Beaucoup plus grand que la Lune. Il y fait très froid, au point qu'une partie de la planète est constamment couverte de glace. Nous vivons dans le sud, là où il fait plus chaud.(1)

\- Ca doit être joli. Et comment sont les gens ? Ils sont tous comme toi ?

\- Oh non. Ils sont tous biens plus grands. Mon père est un véritable colosse d'au moins deux mètres. Moi, je suis plutôt maigrichon comparé aux autres.

\- Je vois. »

Emporté par son élan et par les questions du Prince, je continuais à décrire ma maison. Celle que j'avais tant voulu quitter plus jeune et qui me manquait atrocement aujourd'hui, même si j'avais pu retrouver quelques compatriotes dans les jardins du Château.

« - Oh, l'heure du cours est passée ! constata Jack.

\- Effectivement. Bon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous finirons la lettre « a », soupirais-je. Venez, il est l'heure d'aller diner.

\- Je veux manger ici ! »

Je fermais les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne voie mon agacement. Comme cet homme de 18 ans, Pharaon de l'Empire Lunanoff, pouvait-il être aussi enfantin et capricieux ?

« - Vous ne pouvez pas. La Princesse de Pluton vous attend pour le dîner.

\- Je ne veux pas la voir.

\- Vous allez descendre manger.

\- Non !

\- Tout de suite, sinon nous allons être en retard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, si j'y vais pas, de toute façon ?

\- C'est un dîner pour le traité de paix ! La Princesse a actuellement une flotte entière prête à déferler sur l'Empire et ce repas peut empêcher ça !

\- Et – a – lors ? »

Avant de pouvoir me retenir, je sentis ma main partir et frapper la joue pâle de mon maître. Celui-ci me regarda, choqué. Décidant que, quitte à être pendu, autant le mériter, je me lançais dans un petit discours de mon cru.

« - Les vies de centaines, de milliers de personnes dépendent de ce dîner et du traité. Et je refuse de les voir être sacrifiées au caprice d'un petit Prince mal élevé. Alors vous allez descendre, vous allez vous comporter comme quelqu'un de votre âge et de votre rang, être poli avec la Princesse et signer ce maudit traité ! Sinon, sinon… Je demande à être assigné à un autre poste ! »

Toujours choqué, le Prince me regarda, avant de prendre sa cape et de sortir. La panique commença tout doucement à s'insinuer en moi. J'avais frappé et menacé le Pharaon, même si ma menace était ridicule. J'allais plus que probablement être pendu. Ou décapité. Ou les deux.

Après avoir paniqué toute la soirée et monté pas moi de sept plans d'évasion tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres, je fini par tomber de sommeil dans la petite pièce attenante aux appartements du Prince qui m'avait été assignée. Pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une masse chaude qui se blottissait contre moi.

« - Seigneur ?

\- J'ai été sage.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai été sage. Avec la Princesse. J'ai été gentil, j'ai mangé proprement et j'ai signé le traité. Part pas.

\- Vu ce que j'ai fait, je vais être obligé…

\- Ce que t'as fait ?

\- Je vous aie frappé.

\- J'ai rien dit à Pitch. Ca sera notre secret.

\- Notre secret ?

\- Oui. Et j'aurai droit à une faveur, en échange. »

Et comme il été apparu, le Pharaon disparu.

Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore fourré ?

oOoOoOo

**Jour 40**

Mon dieu que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écrire. Il faut dire que Jack me prend beaucoup de temps.

Qui est Jack ? Le Pharaon, évidemment ! Il a exigé que je l'appelle ainsi. J'ai cependant réussi à le convaincre de ne le faire qu'en privé et je continue chaque jour de prier pour que Pitch ne le découvre pas.

Pitch qui me surveille un peu plus chaque jour. Il faut dire que depuis « l'incident », le Prince change peu à peu. Ce qui ne plaît pas du tout au Grand Prêtre. Sérieusement, un Grand Prêtre manipulateur, encore un peu et on se croirait dans un livre.

En quoi est-ce que Jack change ? Eh bien, je crois qu'il vieillit. Même s'il a encore quelques crises capricieuses, il se comporte de plus en plus comme quelqu'un de son âge. Il s'intéresse à son pays, accepte de travailler, même si c'est toujours en contrepartie d'une récompense quelconque,…

Il comprend aussi qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut, même quand on est le Pharaon, Berger du Peuple et Fils de la Lune.

Et surtout, il se rend peu à peu compte que tout ne tourne pas autour de lui. Que parfois, je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que j'ai mal dormi. Ou que Jamie n'a pas toujours le temps de s'occuper de lui parce qu'il doit gérer son propre travail.

En fait, je me rends compte qu'il vit le passage à l'âge adulte en un ou deux mois, au lieu de le faire en quelques années. Et évidemment, comme tout enfant qui grandit, même si ce n'est que dans sa tête, il y a LES questions gênantes.

« -Dis Hiccup…

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Les bébés ?»

Je bloquais un moment. Un adolescent de 17 ans venait réellement de me demander CA ? Puis je me rappelais que le Prince n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors du palais, ce qui expliquait certaine chose. De plus, avec Pitch comme tuteur, il n'avait jamais dû aborder le sujet.

« - Oui, comme Gaëlle ! Son ventre n'arrête pas de grossir et Jamie m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle attendait un bébé. Il m'a dit qu'il grandissait dans le ventre de Maëlle et que quand il serait prêt, il sortirait. Comme un gâteau dans le four, quoi ! Mais comment elle a fait pour être enceinte ? J'ai demandé à Jamie mais il m'a dit que tu saurais mieux me répondre. »

Ah. Eh bien merci Jamie. Sincèrement, merci.

« - Tu vois, Jack, Maëlle est amoureuse de Térence, non ?

\- Oui. Il n'arrête pas de s'embrasser. Pitch, il n'aime pas ça. »

Pitch n'aime pas grand-chose, à mon humble avis. A pour le pouvoir, entendons-nous bien.

« - Eh bien quand on est amoureux, vraiment amoureux, on peut faire un bébé ensemble. »

Espérons que ça suffira comme explication.

« - Oui mais comment ? »

Apparemment pas…

« - En faisant l'amour. Maëlle et Térence se sont aimés. Et comme Maëlle était dans la bonne période pour avoir un enfant, elle est tombée enceinte. »

Ca faisait apparemment réfléchir Jack. Logiquement, je craignais donc le pire. Qui arriva sous la forme d'une question que je n'attendais pas.

« - Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, Jack. Je t'aime.

\- Donc on peut avoir un bébé ensemble ! On a juste à faire l'amour. Térence y arrive bien, et il est pas malin, alors on doit pouvoir y arriver, nous ! »

J'essayais pathétiquement de reprendre mon souffle après m'être étranglé. Le Prince qui me proposait de coucher avec lui. Mais d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée ? Jamais de la vie !

Bon, je dois bien l'avouer, Jack est loin d'être laid. Assez grand et mince, il a des yeux bleus brillants et les plus étranges cheveux blancs que j'ai jamais vu. Il a un visage encore un peu enfantin, qui s'illumine quand il sourit, ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent.

En bref, il a le physique de quelqu'un à qui je n'aurais pas dit non dans des circonstances normales. Mais les circonstances actuelles ne sont absolument pas normale : il est le Pharaon, un Pharaon encore enfant dans sa tête, et moi je ne suis qu'un esclave, même si ici on est mieux traité que certains serviteurs « normaux » d'autres planètes.

« - Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Jack.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire un bébé, il faut être un homme et une femme. Et puis, même si je t'aime, je ne t'aime pas de la même manière que Térence et Maëlle s'aime.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime comme un serviteur aime son maître. Je t'aime aussi comme un tuteur aime son protégé. Mais pas comme un homme aime sa femme.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Oui, très. Mais si c'était simple, ça ne serait pas aussi beau. »

oOoOoOo

**Jour 74**

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas écris pendant un bout de temps. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai besoin. Parce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose dont je ne peux parler à personne, même pas à Jamie.

Jack m'a embrassé.

Mais vraiment. Ca a commencé doucement, il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les miennes durant une seconde d'inattention et puis l'instant d'après, il me plaquait contre le mur.

Je l'ai évidemment repoussé, et là, il a semblé tout perdu. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui m'a rendu soupçonneux. Au point d'utiliser la magie que je gardais cachée depuis que j'avais été capturé.

Oh, elle ne me permet pas de faire grand-chose. Ma mère, d'après Gothie, était bien meilleure magicienne. Moi, je peux juste calmer les animaux, garder les gens endormis quelques minutes, faire fleurir les pâquerettes et d'autre trucs dans ce goût-là.

Je peux aussi, c'est là mon don le plus utile, repérer et défaire les enchantements. Cela me demande beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie, mais je peux briser à peu près n'importe quel sort.

Le lendemain, j'ai profité du brouillard dans lequel se trouve toujours Jack au moment de son réveil pour le rendormir magiquement et sonder son esprit. Ce que j'y ai découvert m'a laissé pantois : l'esprit du Pharaon était enchaîné dans le but de rester le plus enfantin possible !

Un enchantement qui paraissait affaibli, sûrement car Jack essayait de plus en plus de grandir. Mais cela expliquait entre autre pourquoi il brûlait les étapes aussi vite.

Curieux, j'ai préféré remonter la piste de cet enchantement pour essayer de trouver le responsable, mais impossible. Le lanceur devait être un sacrément bon magicien.

Que dois-je faire ?

oOoOoOo

**Jour 79**

J'ai fini par me décider. Ce matin, j'ai prévenu le Grand Prêtre que le Pharaon était ensorcelé. Paniqué, celui-ci m'a immédiatement suivit et, à son tour, s'est infiltré dans l'esprit de Jack pour constater la réalité de sort.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que sitôt sorti de l'esprit du Pharaon, Pitch me fasse emprisonner. Ce qui explique que je suis actuellement en cellule, à partager ma couche de vieille paille avec des rats et un crâne qui doit être là depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Autant dire que l'on a fait mieux comme compagnons de bagne.

Un journal parlant m'aurait demandé comment je faisais alors pour écrire, vu que j'avais été balancé au trou. La réponse est simple : Jack.

Je ne sais pas trop comment il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi à échapper la vigilance de son gardien et à descendre dans les cachots. Et si j'ai été surpris de la voir, je l'ai été encore plus quand il a sorti mon carnet et de quoi écrire des plis de ses vêtements.

Mais l'étonnement le plus total fut celui qui vint quand il parla.

« - Tu m'avais promis de rester, Hiccup.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Je sais. Pitch ne laissera personne menacer sa mainmise sur le pouvoir. C'est lui qui a lancé le sortilège. »

« Sa mainmise ». Un mot que « mon » Jack n'utiliserait jamais.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Jack. Le Jack que j'aurais dû être sans Pitch.

\- Le sort…

\- A lâché. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé, parce que tu as tripoté aux chaînes ou parce qu'ils t'ont emmené loin de moi, mais le sort s'est brisé.

\- Et le Grand Prêtre ne l'a pas remis ?

\- Je joue bien la comédie. Et j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ait renforcé son sort sans vérifier qu'il soit toujours là. »

Je regardais Jack sans le reconnaître. C'était donc à cela qu'il aurait dû ressembler dès notre rencontre ? Si c'est le cas, je crois que je n'aurais pas mis dix jours à tomber amoureux de ce sourire espiègle.

« - Je vais devoir te laisser. Mais j'aimerai te demander une dernière chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Approche. »

Un peu méfiant, j'acceptais. D'un geste vif, le Pharaon passa sa main entre les barreaux, m'attrapa le col et m'embrassa au travers de la grille. Ce n'était ni le baiser enfantin auquel j'avais eu droit il y a quelques jours, ni la violence buccale qui m'avait fait soupçonner le sortilège.

Non, c'était doux et viril. Jack menait la danse, à la manière d'un véritable souverain. C'était un baiser dans lequel je me serais volontiers perdu et que j'aurais probablement suivi jusqu'au lit si je n'étais pas actuellement en prison.

« - Toujours aussi agréable. Quand je te ferai sortir d'ici, soit sûr que je te reprendrai à mon service, avec quelques bonus, glissa malicieusement Jack.

\- Quand ?

\- Je vais travailler Pitch à l'usure pour te faire sortir. Je vais lui laisser le pouvoir tant que tu n'es pas en sécurité, puis je m'occuperai de son cas. Aie confiance. »

Avoir confiance en Jack. Je crois que je peux le faire, ça.

oOoOoOo

**Jour 95**

Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que je suis derrière les barreaux. Je sais que Jack fait son possible. Je crois qu'ailleurs que je ne dois qu'à son acharnement le fait d'avoir encore ma tête accrochée à mes épaules.

Il descend me voir régulièrement, tous les deux jours, plus ou moins. Il m'apporte du papier, de l'encre, de la nourriture, une couverture ou des vêtements quand il sait.

Et chaque fois, il m'embrasse. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente, dans ces moments-là. La seule chose que j'attends, c'est de prendre un bon bain en sortant de cette cellule, de le jeter sur son lit et de l'y garder deux ou trois jours. Oui, je suis en manque. L'air de rien, l'esclavage et la prison, ça entrave grandement la vie sexuelle.

Le jour arrive à son terme, je le vois à travers ma meurtrière. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à m'enrouler dans la couverture que Jack m'a apportée hier.

oOoOoOo

**Jour 97**

J'écris ces quelques lignes depuis un lit confortable qui n'est pas à moi. Je suis encore un peu perdu, mais je veux écrire ce qu'il s'est passé tant que c'est encore bien frais dans ma tête.

Je venais de m'endormir, quand une grosse voix retentit dans le couloir :

« - On en a trouvé un autre ! »

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Pourquoi venait-on hurler dans les cachots ?

« - Gamin ? Gamin ! Allez, réveille-toi !

\- Pas la peine de me secouer comme ça, je suis réveillé. »

Devant moi, un géant. Et pourtant, être grand, c'était la norme à Beurk. Mais cet homme-là devait bien attendre les deux mètres dix, avait de véritables péniches en guise de pieds et des palettes pour les mains. Ajoutez à ça les muscles assez conséquents et les tatouages tribaux, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré.

« - Allez p'tit gars. T'sais marcher ?

\- Normalement.

\- Pas le temps de vérifier. En route. »

Pendant une seconde, je crû que sa dignité aller se retrouver au fond du trou et que l'autre homme aller me soulever en princesse. Heureusement pour moi, l'homme se contenta de me mettre sur son épaule en sac à patate. La dignité était sauve, mais maintenant, c'était mon dos qui se plaignait. Oui, mon corps est composé de dizaines de petits syndicats qui cherchent le meilleur moyen de faire grève. On finit par s'y habituer.

Balloté dans tous les sens, je parvins toutefois à relever la tête.

« - On va où ?

\- On sort d'ici. Notre mission est foirée, mais on peut encore sauver les esclaves.

\- Votre mission ?

\- Kidnapper le Pharaon. Mais son maudit Grand Prêtre l'a emmené.

\- Le… Jack ? Vous vouliez kidnapper Jack ? Et en plus, vous avez laissé Pitch l'emmené ? Lâchez-moi immédiatement, grand dadais !

\- Le grand dadais sauve tes fesses, alors ferme là un peu.

\- Mais il faut aller sauver Jack !

\- Le Pharaon ? Il est plus qu'en sécurité, rassure-toi.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, Jack n'est pas comme vous le pensez.

\- Ferme-là, maintenant ! »

Je sentis un coup sur sa tête et le monde devint noir.

oOoOoOo

**Jour 100**

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je suis dans ce lit. Au QG des Gardiens, les révolutionnaires de l'Empire Lunaire, d'après ce que j'ai appris.

L'homme qui m'avait emmené, Bunny, m'a déposé à l'infirmerie, avant de revenir m'interroger le lendemain de mon réveil.

J'avais entre autre appris qu'ils avaient pu récupérer et libérer tous les esclaves du Palais et que Jack et Pitch avaient disparu. L'Empire était officiellement fini. Et l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux avait disparu.

Hier, j'ai eu la surprise de voir la Princesse de Pluton, la Princesse Tooth, se présenter devant moi. Apparemment, elle avait rejoint les Gardiens après le repas du traité de paix, car elle s'était rendue compte que Jack était sous sortilège. En attendant, par sa faute et celle de ses amis, le garçon aux cheveux blancs était entre les mains de Pitch.

Je suis perdu.

oOoOoOo

**Jour ?**

J'ai retrouvé ce journal ce matin. Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai écrit. La plupart des gens desquels je parle dedans sont morts, aujourd'hui.

North, le chef de la révolution, nous a quitté il y a quelques années. Tooth, la Princesse de Pluton, est morte d'une pneumonie moins d'un an après. Jamie, lui, est parti de la base juste deux ans après l'attaque de Palais et a disparu.

Bunny, lui, survit toujours. J'ai fini par me mettre avec lui. Je ne sais toujours pas, quarante ans après, si je suis amoureux de lui. Comme je l'étais de Jack. Peut-être, au final, me suis-je fait un syndrome de Stockholm. Allez savoir. En attendant, je suis bien avec lui, même s'il a un caractère de cochon.

Et Jack… Nous n'avons jamais pu retrouver sa trace. Dans le meilleur des scénarios, il a quitté la galaxie. Dans le pire, Pitch l'a liquidé avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Une part de moi espère qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour faire sa vie, comme moi. Une autre aimerait que, comme dans un roman un peu niais, il m'ait attendu toutes ces années.

Je me suis décidé quand j'ai retrouvé ce carnet. Ces mots seront les derniers que j'y écrirais. Un point final à cette partie de ma vie.

Le monde a changé, depuis l'attaque. L'Empire s'est effondré, mais pour ressortir plus fort. Ce n'est que la cours naturelle de la vie. Le vieux disparait pour faire place au neuf. Au final, le peuple n'a pas vraiment senti la différence, si ce n'est un allègement des taxes. Ne plus avoir de ministère de la Religion directement affilié à l'Etat, ça a quand même sacrément diminué les dépenses, l'air de rien. Et puis, on ne voulait pas risquer un nouveau Pitch.

Le monde a changé, moi aussi. Jack aussi, plus que probablement. Cette vie n'a pas été pour nous.

Peut-être la prochaine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Au cas où : je sais que Saturne est une planète gazeuse et donc inhabitable. Mais on va dire que l'on est dans un univers parallèle où l'homme a trouvé le moyen de terraformer les autres planètes.

Et voilà ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une fin, mais celle-là ne me paraît pas trop mal.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Beaucoup plus vite que pour cet OS-ci, car j'ai plein d'idées pour « Legend ».

A bientôt

PS : Et encore un joyeux anniversaire à Emmawh !


	4. 4 Day 3 : Legend

**Hijack Week : December 2014**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de décembre.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

J'ai dérogé un peu à la règle pour ce coup-ci, en créant un fil conducteur pour mes OS. Cela explique entre autres le petit bout de texte avant « Day 1 » qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de liens avec le reste de l'OS.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

15/12 21/12

**Day 1** : Assassin

**Day 2** : Pharaon/servant

**Day 3 : **Legend

**Day 4** : Alpha/oméga

**Day 5** : Steampunk

**Day 6** : Yule ball

**Day 7** : Holidays

OS non-corrigé.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et/ou d'ajouter la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou dans leur liste de follow.

Ceci est ma façon de fêter le début de la Hijack Week de juin. D'ailleurs je suis mortifié par le fait d'avoir été incapable de finir la week de décembre avant le début de celle-ci.

**Note préventive : **Je vais ici faire mumuse avec la mythologie. Quand je dis faire mumuse, cela signifie que je vais probablement bidouiller les attributions de certains dieux. Que les puristes me pardonnent )

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Lecteur voulait s'arrêter de lire. Il le voulait vraiment. Non seulement les histoires finissaient mal, mais en plus il avait rendez-vous dans assez peu de temps.

Et pourtant, une petite voix soufflait au creux de son oreille « Encore une. Juste une petite. Ça ne prendra pas bien longtemps ».

Le Lecteur cru la petite voix. Une nouvelle fois, le Livre avait remporté le combat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 1. Legend

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La neige tombait violemment sur les rives de l'Angleterre. Invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels, un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de craie enchaînait les pirouettes au cœur de la tempête, semblant danser sur le vent et jouer avec les flocons malmenés. Il arborait un air extasié, comme si nul autre endroit sur terre n'était plus amusant que celui où il se trouvait.

Soudain, le chaos ambiant pris fin, laissant la place à une fine poudreuse. Et face à l'adolescent joyeux se tenait un homme au visage sérieux auquel il manquait une main.

« - Tyr(1) ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Cela faisait au moins 100 ans que je ne t'avais pas vu. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

\- Je devais te parler.

\- Et tu étais obligé d'arrêter ma jolie tempête pour cela ?

\- Je pense que les habitants d'en bas n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ne t'es-tu pas suffisamment amusé, Loki(2) ? Ce n'est que justice de leur laisser la paix, maintenant.

\- « Justice ». Tu aimes ce mot, n'est-ce pas ? Le Grand et Juste Tyr, qui alla jusqu'à sacrifier sa main pour enfermer son ami Fenrir(3) dans les entrailles de la terre, car ce n'était pas « juste » de laisser un tel monstre fouler le Midgard(4). Et je préfère Jack. Loki, ça fait vieux.

\- Loki est ton nom. Et j'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire. Il fallait enfermer Fenrir.

\- Jack sera le mien, d'ici quelques siècles. Pour nous, ce n'est pas grand-chose, à peine un battement de cil. Et t'es-tu demandé si Fenrir trouvait cela « juste » d'être enfermé dans cette sinistre grotte ?

\- Il le fallait. Et c'est de cette grotte dont je viens te parler. Quelqu'un y est entré.

\- PARDON ?

\- Quelqu'un est entré dans la caverne de Fenrir.

\- C'est impossible. J'ai scellé cette caverne pour que personne ne puisse y entrer. J'y ai apposé un sceau de chaque élément, lié à un esprit. J'ai même fait prophétiser par les Nornes(5) que cette cave ne serait plus jamais foulée par un pied humain ou divin

\- A quelle condition ? Nulle magie ne doit être inviolable et nulle prophétie inévitable, c'est la loi. Quelle porte as-tu laissé au Destin ?

\- Une minuscule ! Selon la Norne « Seul un être retrouvant sa propre personne dans le regard de la Bête franchira la seuil de la grotte. » Quelqu'un qui trouve son reflet en Fenrir ! Cela élimine déjà tous les dieux, qui ont une peur bleue de cet animal. Et aucun homme, quand bien même il réussirait à atteindre l'antre, ne trouverait son reflet dans un monstre pareil !

\- Il faut croire que si.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Fais ce que tu veux, je vais voir.

\- Tu ne pourras pas rentrer.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Tyr : j'ai prévu une entrée de service. »

Sur ces mots, Loki, ou plutôt Jack, s'élança dans le ciel, droit vers les terres gelées où était emprisonné Fenrir. Comme cela était-il possible ? Nul être vivant n'aurait dû pouvoir pénétrer ce lieu.

Arrivé sur place, il traça quelques signes occultes sur une paroi rocheuse apparemment banale. Celle-ci se mit à briller avant de dévoiler une porte étroite et une volée d'escalier. S'engouffrant dans l'ouverture, le dieu du chaos dévala les marches pour arriver dans un couloir menant directement à la salle principale, séjour du monstre. Il arrivait au dernier tournant quand une voix résonna.

« - Allez, Krok', cesse un peu de bouger que je finisse mon dessin. »

Une voix jeune, assez aigüe, mais définitivement masculine. Ah vu de nez, Jack parierai sur un garçon en fin d'adolescence. Il était loin du monstre sanguinaire qu'il s'était imaginé. Comme un adolescent pouvait-il se reconnaître en Fenrir ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette, le dieu changea d'avis. Il était résolument curieux : Quel type de personne était ce jeune homme ? Il devait surement sortir de l'ordinaire pour apprécier la compagnie du loup gigantesque, au point de lui donner un petit nom. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à provoquer la fi de monde, alors Jack pouvait bien prendre son temps. Et surtout, observer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il fallut trois semaines avant que le blanc ne se décide à se dévoiler. Entre temps, l'adolescent, dont il n'avait toujours pas appris le nom, avait passé pas mal d'heure en compagnie de Fenrir, qu'il avait surnommé Krokmou.

Il avait rapidement pu apercevoir l'intrus : pas très grand ni très costaud, il semblait être construit en fil de fer. Il possédait une tignasse brune/auburn assez fournie et deux jolies yeux verts.

Parfois, il se contentait de s'asseoir près de la bête et de lire, parfois il auscultait l'animal et prenait des notes dans son cahier. Et parfois, il monologuait, expliquant Fenrir/Krokmou sa vie au village.

Ainsi, Jack apprit que le jeune homme était originaire du village de Beurk, dont son père était le chef. Beurk qui avait une grande tradition de chasse, activité pour laquelle l'adolescent n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait été mis en apprentissage avec un certain Gueulfort, le forgeron du village.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait le plus Jack. Non, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était le fait que l'autre garçon était un sorcier. Pas très doué pour le moment, mais un sorcier quand même. Un warlock, pour être plus précis. Un fils de sorcière. Cela expliquait comment il était parvenu à passer les barrières élémentaires. Ce gamin était décidemment très intriguant.

Prenant une décision, le dieu sortit de sa cachette. Le premier à l'apercevoir fut Fenrir, qui se mit aussitôt à grogner.

« - Holà, tout doux, mon grand. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi rancunier.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'adolescent en se redressant sur ses pieds.

\- Je porte beaucoup de noms, mais tu peux m'appeler Jack, répondit Loki, décidant de garder son statut de dieu secret.

\- J… Jack ?

\- Pas très facile à prononcer, hein ? Ce sont les Saxons qui m'appellent comme ça. Le son est étrange, mais j'aime bien. Tu t'y ferras. Alors dis-moi, que fais-tu donc dans la grotte de Fenrir ?

\- Fenrir ?

\- Le loup.

\- Krokmou ?

\- Si tu veux. Personne n'est censé pouvoir entrer dans cette grotte. J'y ai veillé. Alors que viens-tu faire ici. Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu d'un nom aussi étrange ?

\- La grotte est à tout le monde. Le pauvre Krok' se sentait seul, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Pourquoi l'avez-vous enfermé ici ?

\- Il est dangereux. Enfin, il l'était, à l'époque, et le sera probablement un jour. Je remarque que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué le nom.

\- Je l'appelle comme ça parce que quand je l'ai trouvé, il n'arrêtait pas de mâchouiller ce truc tout mou, répondit le jeune homme en levant une chose informe. Au fait, je suis Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Troisième du nom. »

Oh. Il ne fallait surtout pas dire à « Hiccup », qui appelait son gosse comme ça, sérieusement ? Bref, il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire que le « truc mou » était actuellement la main de Tyr que Fenrir avait arrachée quelques millénaires plus tôt. L'humain ne le supporterait probablement pas.

« - Pour en revenir au sujet principal, que viens-tu faire dans une grotte perdue ?

\- Je m'isole un peu. Je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec les gens de mon village.

\- Je vois. Ca te dirait que l'on s'isole à deux ? J'avoue que je m'ennuie et de la compagnie agréable ne serait pas de refus. »

Hiccup lui lança un regard étrange, mais finit par acquiescer. Et ainsi, jour après jour, Jack revint retrouver l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, Jack s'arrangeant toujours pour en divulguer le moins possible sur lui en inventant une histoire à peu près crédible, du moment qu'on ne fouillait pas trop loin.

Il fallut quelques semaines avant que le sujet de la magie, celui qui intéressait réellement Jack, ne vienne sur le tapis.

« - Normalement, la vieille Gothie est censée m'apprendre les sortilèges, mais elle ne me fait faire que des pommades et des décoctions à longueur de temps.

\- On peut faire de l'excellente magie avec les plantes. »

Hiccup lui lança un regard un peu étonné.

« - Tu t'y connais en magie ?

\- Pas en médicinale, mais je me débrouille.

\- Tu fais quoi comme magie ? » demanda le brun, une étincelle au fond des yeux.

Le dieu hésita. C'était lui qui avait poussé la conversation dans ce sens, mais avait-il envie de prendre le risque ? Il n'avait plus enseigné la magie à un humain depuis bien des années. Il sentait chez Hiccup le potentiel pour maîtriser l'Art, mais ce n'était pas sans risque. La magie du chaos ne se pratiquait qu'en tissant des pactes avec les esprits élémentaires et ceux-ci n'étaient pas toujours tendres, même avec les warlocks…

Oh, et puis zut. Que serait la vie, sans un peu de risque ?

« - Regarde », dit-il, avant tendre la main devant lui.

Concentrant les énergies du vent et de l'eau, il fit apparaître une minuscule tempête de neige. Doucement, histoire de ne pas mettre trop d'énergie, ce qui ensevelirait la grotte sur la neige, il la fit grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille d'un gros chat. Puis, fermant brusquement la main, il la fit disparaître.

Lançant un regard vers Hiccup, il remarqua que les étincelles s'étaient transformées en véritables soleils au fond des prunelles vertes du jeune homme. Un vert que le dieu trouvait vraiment beau. Il avait presque envie de s'y perdre. Comme si…

« - Apprends-moi !

\- Quoi ? répondit Jack, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Apprends-moi ! C'est de la magie comme cela que faisait ma mère ! Enfin, elle, elle créait des boules de feu, mais c'est le même principe. Et c'est ça que je veux faire, pas mélanger des plantes !

\- C'est… C'est dangereux.

\- Et alors ? Sans risque, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Sans risque, ce n'est pas drôle ». Jack pouvait presque s'entendre dire ça. Il appréciait de plus en plus cet humain.

« - Bon, d'accord, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais tu fais tout ce que je dis, hein ?

\- Pas de problème !

\- Il est trop tard pour commencer cela aujourd'hui. On fera ça demain. Et vient avec de la mauve(6), si tu sais.

\- Pas de problème. »

La fin de la journée fut consacrée aux explications, Jack enseignant à Hiccup tout ce qui était nécessaire de connaitre à propos de la magie chaotique, notamment le pacte avec les esprits, ce qu'ils essaieraient de mettre en place lendemain.

Dire qu'Hiccup était motivé revenait à énoncer un euphémisme. C'est ainsi que le jour suivant, Jack se retrouva avec près d'un kilo de mauve, alors qu'il n'avait besoin que de quelques feuilles.

Allumant un feu d'un geste de la main, il installa l'humain face à la fumée.

« - Bien. Je vais jeter la mauve dans le feu. Dès que c'est fait, tu vas essayer d'inhaler le plus de fumée possible. Ca va te faire entrer en transe et moi, ça va me permettre d'entrer en contact avec ton toi spirituel. Ok ? »

Quand l'autre jeune homme hocha la tête, le dieu lança les feuilles dans les flammes, qui se mirent à dégager une fumée épaisse. Quand il jugea le moment optimal, Jack se plaça derrière Hiccup et mit ses mains sur les tempes du brun. Le tout allait être de passer sans dévaster l'esprit de l'humain. Et c'était tout un défi pour le dieu du chaos.

S'insinuant le plus délicatement possible, il explora l'inconscient du mortel. Faisant preuve d'une discrétion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il évita de farfouiller dans les souvenirs, se concentrant sur les liens qui reliait le jeune homme au monde. Certains s'élançaient hors de la grotte, probablement vers certains habitants du village, d'autres partaient, étonnamment, vers le dieu. Mais ceux qui intéressaient Jack étaient bien plus ténus et discrets.

Enroulés dans l'esprit d'Hiccup, ils semblaient n'être reliés à rien. Pourtant Jack le savait, ils prenaient source directement dans un des quatre grands esprits du monde. Pour l'instant, seuls deux des quatre esprits possédaient un lien avec l'humain, mais c'était normal. En fait, c'était même plutôt exceptionnel pour un mortel.

S'extirpant de l'esprit de son élève, Jack entreprit de réveiller ce dernier. Légèrement groggy, principalement à cause de la fumée de mauve, il parvint tout de même à demander :

« - Alors ?

\- Comme je le pensais, tu es déjà relié à deux esprits élémentaires, grâce à ta condition de warlock. Feu et air. Une association plutôt classique.

\- Classique ?

\- Oui. Vois-tu, les esprits sont divisés en deux grands pôles : masculin et féminin. Le feu et l'air sont des esprits masculins, l'eau et la terre des esprits féminins. Souvent, les warlocks et les sorcières sont naturellement reliés aux esprits correspondant à leur sexe. C'est ton cas.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Que tu vas facilement apprendre tout ce qui concerne la maîtrise du feu et de l'air, mais que pour les deux autres il va falloir établir le contrat avec l'esprit affilié. Mais on s'en occupera plus tard. Aujourd'hui, la mauve va t'empêcher de te concentrer efficacement. »

Dire cela revenait à un euphémisme. En réalité, la mauve n'empêcha pas Hiccup de se concentrer, elle l'endormit carrément. Au point que Jack dû le transporter magiquement jusque chez lui. Chose peu aisée du fait, premièrement, qu'il ne savait absolument pas où habitait le jeune homme et que, deuxièmement, il était invisible pour ceux qui n'étaient ni prêtre d'une quelconque religion ni pratiquants de la magie. Il fallait donc qu'Hiccup se déplace d'une manière relativement naturelle.

Heureusement, le dieu parvint à ramener le brun au bercail, même si cela lui prit environs deux heures. Autant dire qu'il était soulagé de déposer l'autre garçon sur le lit.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand sa curiosité naturelle l'emportant et qu'il se mit à joyeusement fouiller les tiroirs du warlock. Tiroirs qui ne contenaient rien de très excitant, mais qui permirent à Jack d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'humain. De un, celui-ci était relativement organisé. De deux, il aimait dessiner, ce que le dieu avait déjà constaté lors des journées dans la grotte de Fenrir/Krokmou. De trois, il connaissait quelqu'un qui sculptait des canards en bois. Et c'était là la passion la plus étrange que Jack avait jamais rencontrée. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, quand on savait que son entourage proche était majoritairement composé de dieux en tous genres.

Bien plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, Jack retourna à la grotte nettoyer le bazar qu'avait mis la séance de transe.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Jack enseignait, Hiccup apprenait. Et plutôt bien, d'ailleurs : il réussissait déjà à contrôler la magie du feu et celle de l'air avançait plutôt bien. Ainsi, trois semaines après le début de l'entrainement, le dieu décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« - Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien. Invoquer un esprit n'est pas sans risque, donc au moindre problème, tu stoppes tout, d'accord ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, tu sais ?

\- Et je le répète. Les esprits élémentaires sont caractériels. Il est nécessaire de rester attentif. Bon, on y va. Commence l'incantation.

Hiccup prit une grande inspiration, jeta les algues qu'il avait préparées dans le grand chaudron rempli d'eau, ainsi que deux pierres polies par la rivière, avant de commencer à réciter son texte, qui devrait être parfait s'il voulait réussir à amener l'esprit.

« - Oh Reine du Nord, fille de la lune et Maîtresse des marées. Oh Ondine, toi qui domines les océans, toi qui régit les fleuves, je t'en conjure, réponds à l'appel de l'humble serviteur que je suis. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la grotte, sans que rien ne se passe. Puis, l'eau du chaudron s'agita doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme vaguement humaine et féminine ne s'élève. Son corps était d'eau, ses cheveux en algues et les deux pierres lui servaient d'yeux. Une simili-bouche s'ouvrit en bas de son visage, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Pourtant, Hiccup et Jack entendirent une voix, qui semblait directement s'imprimer dans leur tête.

« Qui ose me sommer ainsi ? »

« - Moi, Grande Dame. »

« Quel est ton nom, humain ? »

« - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième de nom. Warlock de mon état. »

« Je sens de la magie en toi, petit homme. Je sens des pactes tissés avec le Feu et le Vent. Je sens que tu souhaites un même contrat pour moi. Mais que m'offres-tu en échange ? »

« - Je vous offre une porte, Ma Dame. Des yeux pour voir le monde. Des jambes pour le parcourir. »

« Alors ainsi soit-il. Je serais la Force, tu seras la Main. Tu entendras mes désirs et j'entendrais le tiens. »

« - Vous serrez la Force, je serais la main. J'entendrais vous désirs et vous entendrez les miens. »

Sur ces mots, l'Ondine s'élança vers Hiccup pour s'infiltrer en lui. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, mais Jack savait, en sa qualité de dieu, que le pacte était scellé.

« - Essaie de faire bouger l'eau du chaudron », lança-t-il à son élève.

Celui-ci, encore un peu sous le choc du pacte, leva la main vers l'eau qui… Ne fit rien.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Le pacte n'est pas conclu ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je crois que tu es juste trop habitué au feu. L'eau demande une souplesse que tu n'as pas encore. L'air est basé sur ce même principe, mais comme ton pacte avec lui est de naissance, tu n'as pas à réfléchir pour la contrôler efficacement, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec la magie d'Ondine. »

Se levant, Jack alla se placer derrière Hiccup, dont il attrapa les mains.

« - Regarde. Sois doux. Il ne faut pas être brusque. Tes gestes doivent êtres voluptueux. Presque sensuels. Imagine que tu caresses le corps d'une femme. »

Le dieu sentit soudain l'humain se raidir contre lui.

« - Ou alors d'un homme ? Je ne suis pas fermé, tu sais. »

Il se produisit soudain quelque chose que Jack n'avait absolument pas prévu. Hiccup se retourna face à lui et plaça sa paume droite sur sa joue qu'il savait glacée. Délicatement, l'humain fit glisser son pouce sur la joue de l'immortel.

« - Dois-je faire comme ça ?

\- Oui… C'est, c'est exactement ça », bredouilla Jack, qui sentait son estomac danser quelque chose que, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard, on appellerait la rumba.

Sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher, il vit Hiccup approcher doucement son visage du sien. Il savait que ça se terminerait mal. Il était un dieu. Il ne ressentait pratiquement rien. Une telle relation ne pouvait pas marcher. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter le jeune homme. Quand les lèvres rendues rugueuses par le froid typique de Beurk se posèrent sur les siennes, il se contenta de fermer les yeux… Pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, quand la sensation disparut. Et Hiccup avec elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plusieurs semaines durant, Hiccup cessa de se rendre à la grotte. Du moins, il cessa de la faire quand Jack était dans les parages, car ce dernier trouvait de temps à autre la nourriture que le mortel apportait à Fenrir/Krokmou.

Perturbé par le comportement de l'humain, qui, à son humble avis, n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt autre qu'amical et qui se mettait soudainement à l'embrasser puis à l'éviter, le dieu hésitait à descendre au village pour aller le confronter.

Tandis qu'il volait droit vers Beurk, il eut la surprise de voir le village totalement en feu, assailli par des charges venues tout droit de l'océan. Il parvint rapidement à trouver Hiccup, qui évacuait comme il le pouvait les enfants vers la Grande Salle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

\- Les Bersekers nous attaquent. Ils ont profités du fait que les hommes soient partis au nord pour pêcher. Il n'y a quasiment personne au village qui sache se battre et ceux-là ne savent pas naviguer. On va avoir besoin de ton aide, Jack.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta magie !

\- Harold ? A qui tu parles ? demanda soudain une voix.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, Astrid. C'est Jack. Il est sorcier.

\- Il est surtout inexistant. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues. Apportent des vivres à la Grande Salle, on va barricader et espérer survivre. »

Hiccup lança un regard choqué vers Astrid, puis vers Jack.

« - Pourquoi ne te voit-elle pas ?

\- Elle n'est ni magicienne ni prêtresse. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent me voir.

\- Mais tes pouvoirs sont réels, eux !

\- Les dieux ne peuvent pas intervenir dans les affaires des hommes. Même le dieu du Chaos.

\- Le dieu du… Combien de choses m'as-tu cachées, Jack ? Ou plutôt « Loki ».

\- Pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais de la part de celui qui a caché ses sentiments, je trouve que tes reproches sont un peu exagérés.

\- Je n'ai rien caché ! C'est toi qui est aveugle.

\- Peut-être. Mais actuellement, je suis aussi manchot. Toi seul peux agir.

\- Ils sont sur l'eau ! Et avec des bateaux énormes ! Ni l'air ni le feu ne peut les atteindre.

\- Sers-toi d'Ondine, idiot !

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Alors apprends, parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es un warlock. La magie coule en toi. Alors cesse de pleurnicher, couard. »

Jack reçu le regard haineux d'Hiccup en pleine poitrine, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La méthode douce prendrait trop de temps, il allait falloir passer par là.

Il suivit le brun, qui s'était mis à avancer à grand pas vers la plage.

« - Hiccup ? Tu fais quoi là ? demanda un gros garçon blond qui conduisait les derniers habitants vers le refuge.

\- Je fais ce qui est nécessaire. »

Se plaçant face à la mer, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, avant de lever les bras. Jack vit qu'il avait compris son conseil de « sensualité » : ses mains se mouvaient avec douceur, semblant parcourir un corps mille fois aimé et chéri. Une part du dieu espérait qu'il s'agissait de son propre corps, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture.

Contrairement au jour du pacte, l'eau répondit aux attentes du sorcier. Autour des bateaux Bersekers, la mer s'agita, l'eau bouillonna, des vagues surnaturelles se formèrent avant d'engloutir les navires et de les couler par le fond. Aussi vite que cela avait commencé, tout s'était fini.

Sur la falaise, les Beurkiens, qui étaient sortis suite aux appels de Varek, le gros blond, regardaient le fils du chef avec un mélange de peur et d'émerveillement. Jack espérait de tout cœur que la peur ne l'emporterait pas, car il avait déjà vu plus d'un sauveur finir sur le bûcher de cette manière.

Au final, ce fut l'émerveillement qui sorti vainqueur et Hiccup fut traité comme un héros. A fête dura toute la nuit et reprit de plus belle le lendemain, quand les pécheurs revinrent au village. C'est ainsi que l'humain devint « Grand Sorcier » du village.

Jack, assis sur le toit d'une maison un peu à l'écart regarda la grande fête qui se tenait au milieu du village. L'apprentissage d'Hiccup n'était pas terminé. Mais l'humain devrait se débrouiller seul pour le finir. Le dieu du Chaos lui avait laissé des notes sur son lit. Quant à lui, il était temps qu'il retourne mettre la pagaille ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à la mettre dans la vie de son élève. Pas alors qu'il obtenait enfin la reconnaissance qu'il cherchait tant.

« - Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu ici. »

Ledit élève s'était approché discrètement, avant de s'asseoir près de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« - Tu songes à partir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est mieux pour toi.

\- Et si tu me laissais décider tout seul ?

\- Je ne vais pas vieillir. Je resterai un ado pour toujours. M'aimeras-tu encore quand tu voudras fonder une famille stable, quand tu seras un adulte et moins presque un enfant ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur de ça. Désireras-tu encore rester près de moi lorsque je serais vieux et rabougri, alors que tu seras au mieux de ta forme ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux, mais ce que j'apprécie chez toi va au-delà de ton apparence.

\- Et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Tu n'as pas à craindre les années.

\- Tu veux vraiment passer du temps avec un mec invisible ?

\- J'ai fait croire aux autres que tu étais un esprit à mon service. Gothie n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincue, mais elle est muette et à moitié folle, alors… »

Les deux jeunes hommes, même si un ne l'était que d'apparence, regardèrent le soleil se coucher loin à l'ouest. La fin d'une journée. Et d'une époque.

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne les regretteras pas ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Et on ne peut pas savoir sans essayer. »

Et sur ces mots, Hiccup embrassa Jack. Qui finit par glousser en se disant que de l'extérieur, cela devait être très étrange.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au final, Jack n'avait jamais regretté. Pas même aujourd'hui, alors qu'Hiccup vivait ses derniers moments et qu'il sentait son cœur se déchirer.

De légers coups retentirent à la porte.

« - Entre, Elda. »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge feu entra doucement dans la chambre. C'était la première et seule élève d'Hiccup, la seule qu'il avait jugé digne de son enseignement. Tous les autres, même ceux qui avaient traversé la mer pour profiter du savoir de celui que l'on appelait l'Enchanteur du Nord, avaient été renvoyé au bout de quelques jours, le Burkien les jugeant incompétents.

« - Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître ?

\- Oui. Je vais mourir dans exactement vingt-sept minutes. Et j'aimerai te donner quelques conseils de dernières minutes.

\- Maître ! Ne dites pas cela, vous allez survivre ! Ce n'est qu'une petite maladie.

\- J'ai quelques relations qui m'ont assuré de l'heure de mon décès. Petit privilège de mage que tu auras plus tard. Mais je ne crains pas la mort, mon enfant. Seuls les dieux vivent éternellement, moi, j'ai fit mon temps ici-bas. Mais assez de blablas, passons au plus important. Prends le livre qui est dans la table de nuit. »

Le jeune fille, bien formée, obéit rapidement. Jack la vit sortir de la table un grimoire qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir rédigé avec Hiccup des années auparavant.

« - Connais-tu ce livre ?

\- C'est le grimoire que vous avez trouvé il y a des années et avec lequel vous avez appris la magie Maître. »

Le vieillard fut secoué d'un rire rauque, qui lui arracha une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« - Je suis content de voir que les rumeurs que j'ai lancé il y a maintenant près de soixante ans courent toujours. La vérité, ma fille, c'est que j'ai moi-même écris ce grimoire, avec l'aide de Jack.

\- Comment ? Mais… Vous êtes censé avoir invoqué Jack à l'aide de ce livre.

\- C'est vrai. « Censé ». Mais Jack n'est pas un esprit que l'on invoque. Il n'est même pas un esprit. Mais ce n'est pas là l'important. Ce livre contient tout mon savoir. Tout le savoir d'une vie. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu t'apprendre. Sais-tu comment il s'ouvre ?

\- Avec un sortilège ?

\- Encore une rumeur. Pose ta main sur la couverture. Ton index et ton auriculaire reposent-ils bien sur le « A » et le « U » de « Galdur » (7) ? Appuie sur ces deux lettres. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Un déclic retentit et le livre s'ouvrit.

« - Un… Mécanisme ?

\- Ma plus belle invention. De la magie sans magie. C'est là le premier conseil que je te laisse : Ne te sers de magie qu'en dernier recours. Avant, imagine tout le reste.

\- Bien Maître.

\- Mon deuxième et dernier conseil, le plus important, que ne se trouve pas dans ce livre, c'est : aime.

\- Pardon ?

\- Aime. Trouve-toi quelqu'un à aimer. C'est la seule chose qui permet aux sorciers de ne pas se faire engloutir par la magie. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé tous les autres tandis que je t'ai acceptée comme apprentie : tu es douce et aimante, eux n'étaient qu'égoïsme et soif de pouvoir. Comprends-tu, Elda ?

\- Je… Je crois que je comprends, Maître.

\- Bien. Maintenant vas, Elda, Sorcière de Beurk et Enchanteresse du Nord. Rends-moi fier. »

Les yeux en larmes, la jeune fille fit ses adieux au vieillard, avant de se retirer. Dans la chambre ne restait que Jack, Hiccup et une ombre gigantesque qui avait attendu le départ de la demoiselle pour se montrer. Jack connaissait bien cette ombre, même s'il ne l'avait jamais côtoyée personnellement. Après tout, il était un dieu, la Mort ne viendrait pas pour lui avait longtemps.

« - IL EST L'HEURE, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK, TROISIEME DU NOM.

\- Je vous attendais. Au revoir, Jack.

\- C'est plutôt un adieu.

\- Non, nous nous reverrons. Pas dans cette vie-ci, mais nous nous reverrons, je te le promets.

\- Tu as l'art de faire des promesses irréaliste, mon tendre.

\- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Allons-y, Mort.

\- JE N'ATTENDS QUE VOUS. »

Et Jack vit la seule personne qu'il aimait rendre son dernier soupir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout autour de lui, la nature reprenait ses droits. Le dernier homme était maintenant mort depuis quelques jours et il sentait ses forces diminuer. Après tout, un dieu n'était jamais qu'une idée vivante. Et sans hommes pour y penser, les idées mourraient.

Même pour un dieu, il avait survécu très longtemps, sautant de poste n poste. Tantôt dieu du Chaos, tantôt démon, tantôt esprit du fun. Celui qu'il avait préféré. Celui que les humains nommaient Jack Frost.

Mais aujourd'hui, son heure était venue. Contrairement à Hiccup, plusieurs millénaires plus tôt, Jack craignait la mort par-dessus tout. Mais elle finit toujours par vous rattraper.

« - IL EST TEMPS

\- C'est un peu votre phrase, d'entrée, en fait ?

\- C'EST CE QUE LES GENS ATTENDENT.

\- Je vois. Je suppose qu'il faut dire au revoir à tout cela, maintenant. Je peux vous demander ce que vous comptez faire maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'êtres pensants ? Ou alors vous faites aussi dans les animaux ?

\- NON, ILS ONT LEUR PROPRE MORT. JE SUPPOSE QUE JE VAIS ÊTRE REAFFECTE. IL Y A UN JOLI MONDE EN FORME DE DISQUE SUR LE DOS D'UNE TORTUE QUI VIENT DE NAÎTRE A QUELQUES DIMENSIONS D'ICI.

\- Un monde sur le dos d'une tortue ? Ca doit être rigolo.

\- JE N'AI JAMAIS SAISI LE CONCEPT D'AMUSEMENT.

\- Non, je me doute bien. Dites, vous croyez qu'Hiccup avez raison ? Que je le reverrais encore ?

\- LE CREATEUR NE ME TIENT PAS AU COURANT DE SES PLANS. PEUT-ETRE LE REVERREZ-VOUS. PEUT-ETRE PAS.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que ça sera une surprise. »

La Mort leva sa faux. Et tout devint noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Tyr est le dieu de la guerre et de la justice. Il sacrifia sa main pour permettre d'enfermer Fenrir.

(2) Loki est le dieu du feu et du chaos. Ici, il n'est pas dieu du feu mais du froid.

(3) Fenrir est un loup gigantesque. A l'origine compagnon des dieux, il ne cessa de grandir au point d'effrayer ceux-ci. De plus, une prophétie prédisait qu'il dévorerait le soleil lors de Ragnarok, la fin du monde. Pour empêcher cela, ils l'enchainèrent avec une corde faite d'éléments improbables : barbe de femme, salive d'oiseau,… Tyr y laissa sa main.

(4) Midgard est la « terre au milieu » (oui, c'est de là que ça vient le nom des régions du Seigneur des Anneaux), désigne le monde des hommes. Il existe 8 autres mondes, dont Asgard, domaine des dieux. Tous sont soutenus par l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil.

(5) Les Nornes sont les équivalentes nordiques des Parques : elles tissent la toile du destin, déroulant la vie de milliers d'individus pour en couper le fil à leur mort.

(6) La mauve est une plante.

(7) Galdur signifie Magie en Islandais

Et voilà un supplémentaire. Il me plaît moins que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais j'arrive pas à le tourner comme je veux. Faut dire que je l'écris plusieurs mois après avoir imaginé l'intrigue.

Bon, j'avoue qu'il finit encore mal. Mais c'est un mal naturel, cette fois ^^ Ils ont vécus une belle et longue vie.

Le suivant arrivera dans quelques temps.

A la prochaine !


	5. 5 Day 4 : Alpha & Oméga

**Hijack Week : December 2014**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de décembre.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

J'ai dérogé un peu à la règle pour ce coup-ci, en créant un fil conducteur pour mes OS. Cela explique entre autres le petit bout de texte avant « Day 1 » qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de liens avec le reste de l'OS.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

15/12 21/12

**Day 1** : Assassin

**Day 2** : Pharaon/servant

**Day 3 : **Legend

**Day 4** : Alpha/oméga

**Day 5** : Steampunk

**Day 6** : Yule ball

**Day 7** : Holidays

OS corrigé par Emmawh. Merci à elle !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et/ou d'ajouter la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou dans leur liste de follow.

**Note préventive : **Après hésitation, j'ai décidé de suivre le thème, tout en le prenant à contre-pied. La description qui accompagnait le thème faisait tout (mais quand je dis tout, c'est tout) tourner autour du sexe et des relations unilatérales dominant/dominé. J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas les PWP, donc je n'en ferai pas. En gros, je bidouille le thème de base à ma sauce. Enfin, vous verrez ^^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cette histoire aussi finissait mal. Bon, c'était bien moins triste que le reste, mais ça ne respirait pas la joie de vivre non plus.

Pourtant, le Lecteur ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Après tout, il avait le temps, non ?

Si le Livre avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait. La proie était prise dans la toile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 4. Alpha/Oméga

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le grand nord. Ses forêts de sapins. Son ciel bleu. Ses rivières gelées. Ses… Hurlements ?

« - Il va falloir t'y faire ! cria une voix féminine.

\- Et moi je te dis que je ne veux pas ! C'est idiot, dépassé et barbare ! lui répondit une voix appartenant sans nul doute à un homme.

\- C'est la tradition.

\- La tradition, je l'emmerde. On était bien content de l'abandonner, la tradition, quand on a découvert qu'on pouvait faire autrement que d'abréger la vie des bébés trop chétifs !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. On avait des plantes fortifiantes qui nous le permettaient. On n'a encore rien trouvé qui permet à l'Alpha de se passer d'une compagne.

\- Et bien je vais chercher. Je refuse de me lier à quelqu'un par obligation.

\- Raaaaaah, tu m'énerves ! Tu es plus buté qu'un cochon sauvage. Si c'est comme ça, t'auras qu'à te débrouiller quand le retour de flamme te tombera sur le coin de la gueule parce que t'es trop romantique. Moi, j'me barre ! »

Sur cet élan de poésie, Astrid sortit comme une furie, laissant Hiccup seul dans la tente. S'échouant littéralement sur son lit, le jeune homme souffla de dépit. Quand son père était mort, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il lui rabâchait les oreilles avec son futur rôle d'Alpha, même si le titre n'était pas forcément héréditaire. Mais comme il ne pouvait y avoir deux Alpha dans une même meute de Changeurs, Hiccup ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Son père n'était pas près de mourir et donc lui-même ne prendrait pas la tête de la meute avant un bon bout de temps.

C'était sans compter sur Drago et sa meute de loups-garous. Profitant de la pleine lune, ils avaient attaqué le camp des Changeurs alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'installer. Le combat avait été dantesque et s'était fini sur la mort de Drago, tué par Hiccup. Malheureusement, le chef de la meute de Beurk n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque.

De facto, Hiccup était devenu le nouvel Alpha. Il n'avait même pas dû affronter le meilleur guerrier du clan, Rustik, pour prouver sa valeur. La victoire sur le terrible loup-garou avait apparemment suffit aux yeux de l'Ancienne, Gothie. Maudite vieille pie. Si Hiccup avait dû combattre son cousin, il aurait pu faire semblant de perdre, même si cela aurait entrainé son éjection du Clan pour trois saisons. Plutôt l'exil que le pouvoir, à son humble avis.

Oh, il y avait de nombreux avantages à être chef, il fallait bien l'avouer. On écoutait sa parole. Il avait le droit de mener la meute lors des grandes chasses et il obtenait les meilleurs morceaux lors de repas. Il y avait aussi quelques autres menus avantages, mais rien de tout cela ne contrebalançait l'énorme inconvénient : il devait se trouver une partenaire. Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Il était bien en tant que célibataire, merci, au revoir.

Le problème était qu'apparemment, s'il ne se liait pas, certains effets négatifs ne tarderaient pas à surgir : diminution du contrôle sur la meute, fluctuation de la métamorphose, changements d'humeurs,… Bref, son loup intérieur lui ferait payer cette solitude. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Astrid lui servait comme rengaine tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour. Oh, il avait bien compris le message, elle espérait qu'il la choisisse comme compagne. Elle était déjà haute dans la hiérarchie de la meute, étant très dominante, mais la position de première femelle assoirait définitivement son autorité.

Et Hiccup devait bien l'avouer, s'il devait choisir une compagne, Astrid restait le meilleur choix. Hors de question de se lier à Kognedur et Ingrid, aussi gentille soit-elle, n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter une telle pression. Cela dit, prendre Astrid pour compagne équivalait plus ou moins à accepter d'être constamment dirigé dans sa vie, ce qui n'était pas non plus une perspective d'avenir réjouissante.

Voilà pourquoi depuis son entrée au pouvoir quelques jours plus tôt, Hiccup cherchait une faille dans le système. Et le problème, c'était qu'il n'en trouvait aucune. Mais il était sûr d'y arriver. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du temps et…

« - Chef ! »

Du calme.

« - Oui Kranedur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE ? Si c'est pour cette histoire de lapin géant tatoué…

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Même si je suis sûr qu'il existe. C'est Varek. Il a ramené un étranger.

\- Un… »

Hiccup ne prit même pas la peine de finir de répondre. Il sortit en trombe, se dirigeant droit vers le seul endroit où l'on emmènerait un étranger : la tente d'isolement.

Le Changeur était aux anges. Les étrangers étaient rares dans la tribu, principalement parce que la plupart du temps, on les tuait par erreur avant d'avoir pu les ramener, mais ils étaient toujours source de divertissement et de découverte, même si le brun était probablement le seul à apprécier cela à sa juste valeur.

Arrivé à destination, l'Alpha constata qu'apparemment, l'étranger suscitait plus d'intérêt au sein de la meute qu'il ne le pensait. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà Gueulfort, le « médecin généraliste » de la meute. Kranedur, qui avait dû être mise au courant en même temps que son frère. Varek, un immense homme blond, à l'origine de la découverte. Et évidemment Astrid, qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de future femelle dominante et qui se pointait toujours aux endroits où une simple louve ne devrait pas se trouver.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde était allongé un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blancs. A vue de nez, il devait avoir l'âge d'Hiccup. Assez mince, il semblait ne pas avoir mangé à sa faim depuis un bout de temps et la sueur qui couvrait son visage indiquait qu'il avait probablement de la fièvre.

« - Chef, je suis désolé, je pensais bien faire, intervint tout de suite Varek.

\- Eh bien tu aurais dû t'abstenir ! » s'écria Astrid.

Hiccup, fort de son statut, grogna, ce qui fit immédiatement reculer la blonde, avant de se tourner vers Varek.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il sentait le loup, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un changeur, mais…

\- Mais quoi, Varek ?

\- Cestunloupgarou.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'étranger. C'est un loup-garou.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Certains mon gars ! dit Gueulfort. L'a une bien belle trace de morsure à la jambe, pas vieille mais c'est clairement du garou. Et il a les stigmates propres à cette sale engeance : peau comme neuve sauf à l'endroit de la morsure, canines pointues, yeux normaux qui virent au doré sous la lumière vive… C'est bien une saleté de loup-garou.

\- Oh. »

Ça ne sentait définitivement pas bon. Changeurs et loup-garous étaient des ennemis héréditaires. Là où les premiers étaient des descendants de chamans capables de se transformer en loup en tout instant et sans douleur, grâce à la magie, les secondes étaient maudits par la lune et se transformaient en monstre sanguinaire dès que l'astre de nuit était plein. Les deux races se faisaient la guerre pour des raisons obscures depuis des siècles. Ajoutez à cela le fait que le précédent Alpha de la meute était mort sous les crocs d'un loup-garou, et on pouvait être sûr que le jeune homme ne survivrait pas longtemps.

« - Laissez-moi seul avec lui.

\- Seul ? Hiccup, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Il est endormi et dans un sale état, alors que je suis en pleine forme. Je ne risque rien, Astrid. Maintenant, sortez tous. »

Quand tous les autres changeurs furent sortis, Hiccup attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit de fortune. Le lycanthrope couché-là était bien loin de l'image du terrible monstre que l'on décrivait au brun dans sa jeunesse. Emacié, déshydraté, il avait dû être changé de force à la dernière pleine lune, ou peut-être la précédente, et il s'était enfuit à la première occasion. Probablement sédentaire avant la morsure, il avait dû manger quelque chose de mauvais ou il était simplement attrapé froid, la pluie étant tombée abondamment ces derniers jours. Les loups étant normalement très résistant, mais celui-là était jeune, alors….

Pourtant, il le savait, la meute voudrait sa mise à mort à moins d'un miracle. A moins que… Il avait peut-être une solution. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir la jouer fine et gagner un peu de temps, histoire de vérifier ses hypothèses.

Se relevant, il sortit de la tente, où l'attendaient les autres changeurs.

« - Gueulfort, dit-il au médecin/forgeron/homme à tout faire.

\- Ouaip ?

\- Installe l'étranger dans la tente à côté de la mienne, celle qui me sert de bureau. Je n'y aie encore rien installé, tu n'as qu'à y faire mettre un lit.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Astrid.

\- Les jumeaux, vous allez l'aider. Apportez-lui tout ce qu'il lui faut.

\- Reçu !

\- Mais Hiccup… tenta une nouvelle fois Astrid.

\- Varek, va chercher Gothie. Demande-lui de descendre au village et d'apporter de quoi confiner un loup-garou.

\- Bien chef.

\- Allez tout le monde, au boulot ! »

Espérant échapper à Astrid, le chef des Changeurs s'éloigna à grands pas, prenant la direction de sa propre tente.

« - Hiccup, c'est de la folie ! C'est un lycan !

\- Il est malade et affaibli. Ça plus les protections de Gothie, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose.

\- Mais il pourrait être un espion de Drago.

\- Drago est mort, Astrid. Et le nouvel Alpha de sa meute est bien plus posé. De plus, vu l'état de notre invité, il ne pourrait poser problème qu'à la pleine lune, ce qui nous laisse deux bonnes semaines. Pile le temps pour connaître ses intentions. Si elles sont effectivement mauvaises, nous l'éliminerons lors de la prochaine chasse. Dans le cas contraire, nous aviserons.

\- Mais Hiccup, c'est dangereux.

\- Astrid, il me semble que de nous deux, c'est moi l'Alpha. Il serait temps que tu te mettes en tête que tu n'as pas à remettre mes décisions en cause. Tu n'es pas mon conseiller, ni ma compagne. Sur ce, je dois y aller, Gothie doit déjà être là. »

Plantant la jeune femme sur place, il prit la direction de sa tente annexe. Comme il l'avait prédit, la doyenne de la meute se trouvait déjà sur place.

« - Ancienne. Merci de vous être déplacée. »

Muette, la sorcière ne lui répondit pas directement, mais traça quelques symboles sur le sol, que traduisit Gueulfort.

« - Elle dit qu'elle espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la meute ne risque rien.

\- Elle dit que tu as intérêt à respecter ta parole, lu Gueulfort.

\- Je la tiendrai. Pouvez-vous installer quelques barrières pour l'empêcher de sortir ? Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

\- « C'est déjà fait », qu'elle dit. Eh bé, rapide la vieille, dit le blond, avant de se recevoir un coup de bâton.

\- Toujours aussi efficace. Un immense merci, Gothie l'Ancienne. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cette attente fut longue de deux jours. Deux jours qu'Hiccup mit à profit en entamant de grandes recherches dans les archives du clan. Des recherches dont les résultats furent plus que positifs.

Puis, un matin, alors qu'il retranscrivait des observations sur la météo des derniers jours, la clochette directement reliée à un système de fil lui permettant de savoir s'il y avait du mouvement dans la tente du lycanthrope se mit à tintinnabuler(1). Restait à espérer que c'était bien le jeune homme qui avait bougé et non les enfants qui étaient une énième fois venus voir l'endormi, fascinés par ce soi-disant monstre.

Rangeant son carnet, il sortit de sa propre tente pour rentrer dans la mitoyenne.

« - Ah, dit-il en voyant le malade assis sur son lit l'air perplexe, vous voilà réveillé. Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez sortir de votre sommeil un jour.

\- Je… suis… où ? demanda le blanc, la voix enrouée.

\- Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau, ça ira mieux. Vous êtes au camp des Changeurs de la meute de Beurk. Je suis Hiccup, leur Alpha. Un de mes loups vous a trouvé à moitié-mort voici deux jours.

\- Changeurs ? Les autres m'ont dit que… que les Changeurs tuaient les garous.

\- Cela a en effet été proposé par certains membres de la meute…

\- Je suppose que tenter de marchander n'est pas envisageable.

\- Proposition que j'ai refusée. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Cependant, certains changeurs sont plutôt traditionalistes, surtout que l'ancien Alpha est mort de la main d'un loup-garou.

\- Et donc ? demanda le jeune homme, sentant qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Devenez mon compagnon. »

L'eau repasse droit par les narines de lycan.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? hurla-t-il presque.

\- Evitez de hurler, cela va ameuter du monde. Ecoutez, je suis devenu Alpha récemment, je n'ai pas envie de me trouver une compagne et la femelle la plus dominante me harcèle. Vous, vous avez besoin de retrouver des forces et de rester en vie. La position de compagnon me permettra d'avoir la paix et vous serez protégé. Aucun changeur n'osera attaquer le compagnon de l'Alpha.

\- Le classique, c'est UN alpha et UNE compagne.

\- Rien n'empêche que la compagne soit un homme. J'ai fouillé tous les compte-rendus ces deux derniers jours et il n'y a aucune contre-indication, vu qu'il n'y a aucun précédent. Et s'ils trouvent quelque chose à redire, cela nous donnera quand même un peu de temps pour chercher une parade. »

Hiccup pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de son interlocuteur se mettre en branle. Evidemment, s'il refusait cette proposition, Hiccup avait réfléchi à d'autres moyens de le garder en vie, au moins le temps qu'il puisse survivre seul. Mais cette première solution était beaucoup plus avantageuse pour l'Alpha.

« - Si… Si j'accepte, ça m'engage à quoi ?

\- En gros ? Mener la chasse, recevoir de la nourriture de qualité, partager ma tente, accepter quelques responsabilités. Oh, et s'apprêter à être mal accueilli par les femmes. Surtout Astrid. »

Le léger changement d'odeur, merci le nez de loup, indiqua à Hiccup qu'il avait gagné.

« - D'accord, soupira l'alité. J'accepte.

\- Magnifique. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

\- Jack. Jack Frost.

\- Eh bien, Jack, bienvenue dans la meute de Beurk. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Comme l'avait prédit Hiccup, la nouvelle était mal passée.

« - Hiccup… C'est un HOMME !

\- Et ?

\- Il te faut une compagne, répondit Astrid, exaspérée.

\- Ah non, il me faut un compagnon. Le genre n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Crois-moi, j'ai vérifié.

\- Mais… C'est un loup-garou !

\- Un jeune. Nouvellement transformé. Et très peu dominant. Il n'y a aucun risque. A la prochaine pleine lune, je l'accompagnerai pour sa transformation. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Tu crois ? On en reparlera quand il t'aura arraché la gorge.

\- Tu n'as pas à juger de mon choix, Astrid. »

C'était là la parade ultime d'Hiccup. Le choix de la compagne ou du compagnon était sacré au sein de la meute, car il se faisait sur l'instinct du loup, et il était très mal vu de mettre la relation en doute.

Furieuse, la blonde repartit à grand pas. Soupirant, Hiccup retourna sous sa tente, où se reposait Jack.

« - Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Astrid pique sa crise, les vieux râlent un peu, mais ça devrait vite se tasser. Je me suis arrangé avec Gothie, la cérémonie de lien se déroulera une semaine après la pleine lune, pour que vous puissiez vous remettre et que votre loup n'ait pas trop d'influence.

\- C'est important ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je pense que les anciens veulent s'assurer que tu n'es pas trop dangereux transformé avant d'officialiser ça.

\- Cette cérémonie, elle implique quoi ?

\- C'est un vieux rituel. On se jure fidélité, on promet de prendre soin de la meute et de respecter les coutumes ancestrales. Puis, on a une sorte de nuit de noce, mais pour nous, on se contentera de faire semblant, d'accord ? Pas que vous me dégoutiez, mais je suis plutôt fille.

\- Pas de problème. Juste… Si un jour, vous trouvez une compagne à votre gout, je deviens quoi ?

\- Il sera simple de briser le lien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est déjà arrivé : un Alpha n'avait trouvé personne à son goût et a pris une compagne par obligation. Plusieurs années plus tard, il a trouvé sa vraie compagne et a brisé le lien sans soucis.

\- Je vois. »

Une émotion assez étrange passa sur le visage de l'étranger, mais le temps qu'Hiccup se concentre pour identifier les phéromones, elles s'étaient déjà évaporées. Bah, ce n'était surement pas grand-chose.

« - Au fait, vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier, pour la pleine lune ?

\- Un os à ronger ? »

Hiccup regarda son invité, tentant de déterminer s'il plaisantait ou non. L'alpha n'était pas très bon quand il s'agissait de déterminer ce genre de chose, principalement car il était un solitaire dans l'âme. Tout le contraire de Jack, d'ailleurs, s'il devait croire les derniers jours. Le jeune homme semblait avoir la faculté de parler de tout et de rien avec tout le monde. En moins de trois jours, soit le temps passé depuis son réveil, il était parvenu à amadouer Gueulfort et Varek, ses deux soigneurs, et les enfants du village se faufilaient sans cesse dans sa tente pour écouter ses histoires, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas sans déplaire à leurs parents.

Se rendant compte que son regard fixe gênait le lycan, Hiccup lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de quitter la tente. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours et il avait de préparatifs à faire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'angoisse nouait le ventre du Changeur. Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'ouest et la lune, la pleine lune, serait bientôt seule maîtresse du ciel. Ce qui signifiait que Jack, le si gentil Jack, se transformerait en monstre. Il avait déjà assisté à la métamorphose d'un loup-garou et il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. A l'époque, il en avait longtemps faits des cauchemars peuplé de membres qui se tordent et de dos qui se déforment. La lune n'était pas tendre avec ses enfants.

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas ma première pleine lune.

\- Ah, oui, excuse-moi. C'est quoi, ta troisième ? Quatrième, peut-être ?

\- Certes. Mais ça en fait toujours plus que toi. »

Hiccup laissa un sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Cela faisait une semaine, et il appréciait de plus en plus l'humour un peu étrange du blanc. Doucement, ils devenaient plus intimes, ce qui était nécessaire, vu qu'ils allaient passer quelques années ensemble. En cours de route, ils s'étaient aussi débarrassés du vouvoiement, d'abord pour donner le change auprès des autres et aussi parce que cela leur semblait presque naturel.

« - Hiccup ? »

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient pas mal discutés ensemble dans la tente d'isolement, vu que les anciens refusaient que Jack sorte tant qu'il n'était pas lié.

« - Hiccup ? »

Sans parler d'Astrid qui le surveillait tel un vautour, comme ayant peur que l'étranger éventre Hiccup sur un coup de tête.

« - HICCUP !

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Ça commence. »

Effectivement, pendant que l'alpha était perdu dans ses pensées, l'horizon avait totalement englouti le soleil et l'astre de nuit avait pris ses droits. Eclairés par la lumière bleutée, les traits de Jack commencèrent à se déformer, à la fois à cause de la transformation et de la douleur. Hiccup savait qu'en tant que jeune loup, il faudrait au moins une bonne demi-heure au jeune homme pour compléter le changement.

Avec douceur, il prit son compagnon dans les bras et le fit s'asseoir, le faisant reposer contre lui, tentant pauvrement d'atténuer la douleur. Il était capable de le faire avec les membres de sa meute, lorsqu'un d'entre eux se blessait, mais Jack n'était pas encore reconnu comme tel, il devrait donc se contenter d'une douceur ordinaire pour traverser cette épreuve.

« - Hiccup…

\- Chuuut. Je sais. Respire profondément.

\- Non… Veux dire… Reste pas… Change…

\- Je resterai autant que nécessaire, Jack.

\- Dangereux.

\- Tu n'es pas dangereux pour moi. Pas tant que tu n'es pas complètement transformé.

\- Risque…De te…Faire mal.

\- Ne pense pas à ça. »

Jack voulu à nouveau parler, mais la douleur le rattrapa et ce fut un hurlement qui sorti de sa gorge. Raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules du jeune homme, Hiccup le serra plus fort contre lui, sentant les os de Jack se disloquer lentement et se reformer. Il comprenait pourquoi tant de loup-garou devenait fou s'ils parvenaient à survivre vieux.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la transformation dura une bonne demi-heure. Au bout de vingt minutes, Hiccup se décida à lâcher Jack et à prendre sa forme lupine, l'esprit du loup prenant le pas sur celui du lycanthrope. La présence d'un humain ne ferait qu'exciter la bête, alors que celle d'un loup, même un changeur, la calmerait.

Quand le changement fut achevé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait laissé place à un loup de bonne taille au pelage clair. Pour le moment, il était allongé au sol, haletant, mais Hiccup savait d'expérience qu'il se remettrait rapidement.

Doucement, la bête se redressa sur ses pattes encore tremblante et jeta un regard incertain à Hiccup. Il était déchiré entre cette rage éternelle qui habitait tous les lycanthropes et le respect naturel pour l'alpha, même celui d'une meute étrangère.

Suivant les conseils de Gothie, le Changeur émit un grondement bas, pas un grondement de défi mais d'avertissement, et gonfla sa fourrure, demandant au loup de se soumettre. Heureusement pour lui, Jack n'était pas très dominant, ou en tous cas beaucoup moins que les têtes brûlées avec lesquelles Hiccup devait traiter tous les jours, et rapidement il roula sur le dos, offrant sa gorge. S'avançant tranquillement, l'alpha lécha la gorge pâle, acceptant la soumission, puis invita le lycan à se relever. S'il voulait éviter que le « monstre » ne sente la présence d'un camp peuplé d'humains à quelques kilomètres, même si les chances que cela arrive restaient mince, mieux valait l'emmener chasser un peu plus loin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hiccup avait l'impression d'être passé sous les sabots d'un troupeau d'élans. Des muscles dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence quelques heures plus tôt lui faisaient souffrir milles tourments. Distraire un loup-garou, c'était quand même plus physique qu'une partie de chasse.

D'un mouvement raide, il se redressa. Roulé en boule sur les fourrures que l'alpha avait entassées hier, Jack dormait, totalement nu. Cela permettait au brun de voir les conséquences de la transformation. Jack était jeune, donc sa peau se reformait presque entièrement, ce qui se ferait de moins en moins avec le temps. Cependant, une belle estafilade avait survécu au processus de guérison. C'était le fruit d'une rencontre imprévue avec un ours mal embouché. La blessure couvrait une bonne partie du flanc et si elle ne saignait plus, il faudrait toutefois bien la désinfecter une fois au camp.

Sentant Hiccup approcher, le loup-garou leva un œil.

« - C'est totalement injuste que tu puisses garder tes vêtements.

\- C'est de la magie. Tiens, mets ça avant d'attraper froid. »

Enfilant rapidement les vêtements que lui avait donnés le Changeur, jack grimaça en sentant sa blessure.

Rapidement, les deux hommes prirent le chemin du camp. Une partie du voyage se fit sur le dos d'Hiccup sous forme de loup, mais Jack dû finir sur ses pieds. Les membres de la meute verraient probablement d'un mauvais œil qu'un étranger monte leur alpha comme un poney. Une fois arrivé, Hiccup mena directement le lycan à sa tente, faisant demander Gueulfort au passage.

« -Alors, cette première nuit ? demanda le blond en entrant.

\- Rien de particulier. On a chassé. J'ai caché notre butin, j'irai le chercher dès que j'aurai mangé quelque chose. Tu pourrais jeter un oeil à cette blessure ?

\- Pas de problème. Vous avez dû tomber sur un sacré bestiau pour qu'il arrive à blesser un lycan comme ça.

\- Un ours. Une belle bête. On aura à manger pour au moins deux jours. Il va falloir que je dise à Varek de préparer les saloirs, on a attrapé pas mal de proies. »

Sur ces mots, Hiccup quitta la tente. Cette nuit avait été divertissante, mais il était temps de s'occuper de la meute. Et d'Astrid qui, accessoirement, lui fonçait dessus comme un épervier sur un lapin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Membres de la meute, nous sommes ici, sous le regards bienveillants de nos ancêtres, afin de lier un loup et son compagnon. Afin que notre Alpha trouve sa plénitude et que notre meute soit plus glorieuse que jamais. »

Derrière Hiccup, les membres de la meute, tous transformés, se mirent à hurler à l'unisson.

Gueulfort, qui faisait office de « prêtre » étant donné que Gothie était muette, attrapa la coupe devant lui. Elle était remplie du sang d'un animal chassé par Hiccup. C'était la preuve que le dominant était capable de subvenir aux besoins de dominé. Même si Hiccup n'aimait pas trop cette vision du couple, c'était la tradition. Et les Changeurs sont définitivement des traditionalistes.

D'un geste, le viking-à-tout-faire tendit la coupe à Jack, qui but une gorgée tout en gardant les yeux soigneusement baissés. Hiccup avait passé la soirée précédente à lui indiquer toute la marche à suivre. Il savait qu'au moindre faux-pas, Astrid profiterait de l'occasion pour prétendre la cérémonie invalide.

Quand le loup-garou eu fini de boire, Gueulfort reprit sa litanie.

« - Devant notre Mère la Nature, vous êtes maintenant unis l'un à l'autre et pour le reste de votre vie, vous parcourrez les forêts du Nord d'un même pas. »

Un nouvel hurlement mit fin à la cérémonie du Lien. Une vague de soulagement s'empara d'Hiccup. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, s'était de retourner s'enfermer dans sa tente loin de tout ça. Les traditions voulaient que l'on ne s'approche pas de la tente du chef lors de la première nuit. Jack et lui ne devraient même pas faire semblant.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, l'alpha laissa son corps entier se détendre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dieu que cette journée avait été déplaisante. Et longue. Très longue.

Se redressant légèrement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Le loup-garou faisait tranquillement le tour de la tente. Il inspectait les livres, les bibelots et les cahiers avec intérêt

« - Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est pile comme je l'imaginais. Plein de papier. C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Mon cahier de recherche. C'est là que je note tout ce qui concerne ma recherche en cours. Quand j'ai fini, je recopie ce que j'ai trouvé dans un cahier dédié.

\- Organisé. »

Tranquillement, le jeune homme continua son tour, sous le regard d'Hiccup. Celui-ci en profita pour l'observer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Jack avait un pas si sautillant. Ni que sa peau était si pâle au niveau de la nuque. Et si appétissante…

Discrètement, il se releva, s'approchant de l'étranger à pas léger. Arrivé derrière lui il leva sa main et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau offerte. Jack, loin de s'en défaire, pencha la tête, offrant son cou, sur lequel fondit Hiccup.

« - Hicc'… » gémit le blanc.

Grognant en réponse, le Changeur attira son compagnon vers le lit. La nuit allait être agitée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Hiccup était aussi courbaturé que le matin suivant la première pleine lune avec Jack. Une autre ressemblance avec cette nuit, c'était le corps totalement nu du loup-garou. A la différence près que cette fois-ci, il était collé à Hiccup et que ce dernier était lui aussi nu.

L'odeur présente dans la tente ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. L'alpha de Beurk ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, juste des gémissements et des sensations. Cependant, les évènements étaient clairs : il avait couché avec Jack.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, il ressentait déjà une légère attirance pour le jeune homme avant cette nuit. Il était… Différent. Plus doux, plus joyeux que les brutes qui composaient la meute. Pas qu'Hiccup n'apprécie pas sa « famille », bien au contraire mais… Il ne s'était jamais intégré. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler, vraiment parler. Jamais avant Jack.

Cela avait-il suffit pour que la cérémonie du lien trouve un point d'encrage ? Avait-elle exacerbé son désir au point qu'il se jette sur Jack ? Avait-il usé, sans s'en rendre compte, de sa compulsion d'alpha sur le loup-garou pour le forcer ? C'était un cas qui s'était déjà produit, quand une femelle s'était refusé à un alpha particulièrement autoritaire, s'il devait en croire les écrits qu'il avait lu.

Sentant son compagnon bouger contre lui, le brun se figea. Que dire à ce dernier quand il se réveillerait ? Qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler ? Que c'était entièrement la faute de la cérémonie ? Le blanc voudrait peut-être partir. Ce qui était compréhensible, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais montré d'inclinaisons plus qu'amicales pour Hiccup. Dans ce cas, que faire ? Il n'avait pas envie que le loup-garou sorte de sa vie. Il avait envie de continuer à rire de ses blagues stupides, de courir avec lui les nuits de pleine lune, de le voir raconter ses histoires improbables d'Homme dans la Lune et de Fée des Dents aux enfants…

« - Arrête de réfléchir. »

Hiccup sursauta, tombant presque du lit. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Jack s'était complètement réveillé. Il le regardait à présent, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

« - Jack, je…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Qu'on aurait pas dû. Tout ça. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. J'en avais autant envie que toi et si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas, j'aurai fini par te sauter dessus.

\- Mais le… Tu quoi ? »

Une légère rougeur commença à s'étaler sur les joues du loup-garou.

« - Tu me plais. Cela fait une bonne semaine que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que je ne serai pas contre un peu plus que de l'amitié. Mais mon dieu que tu es aveugle ! Même Kogne a remarqué et ce n'est pas la plus rapide du troupeau.

\- Mais je… Mais tu…

\- Je ? Tu ?

\- Enfin… C'était juste un arrangement ! Pour que tu puisses rester et que moi je n'aie pas à me lier à Astrid !

\- Un arrangement, ça peut toujours se bidouiller, non ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au final, l'arrangement avait été bidouillé. Et bien plus que cela. Parce que vingt ans plus tard, ni Hiccup ni Jack n'avaient un seul instant pensé à briser le lien. Vingt années durant, ils avaient continué leur relation, faite de dispute, de blagues douteuses et de parties de jambes en l'air risquées. Surtout celle dans l'atelier de Gueulfort. Hiccup en gardait encore une marque de brûlure sur la fesse droite.

Mais dans le Grand Nord, rien n'est éternel, sauf l'hiver. Un hiver qui, petit à petit, avait affaibli Jack. Les loup-garous ne vivent pas vieux. Il ne ferait pas exception. A l'aube de ses quarante ans, il semblait en avoir quatre-vingt. Les cicatrices, de transformations en transformations, s'étaient faites plus nombreuses sur son corps et d'autres qu'on ne pouvait voir parcouraient son esprit.

« - Achève-moi, murmura le lycan, alité.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Jack. Tu ne peux pas.

\- Je ne survivrai pas à ma prochaine pleine lune, Hicc'. Si ce n'est pas la transformation qui m'achève, alors je perdrai l'esprit au levé du soleil. Je le sens, au fond de moi. Mon temps est venu. Offre-moi au moins un départ en douceur. »

Hiccup essaya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir Jack, son Jack, qui était toujours si joyeux et plein de vie, finir dans cet état.

« - J'ai passé la meilleure vie que j'aurai pu rêver d'avoir, Hicc'. Evitons de le voir se terminer dans un massacre. »

L'alpha passa sa main dans les cheveux de neige de son amant. C'était là la seule chose qui n'avait pas changée avec les années.

« - Tu n'es pas bien exigeant. Une vie de nomade et un compagnon comme moi. Tu aurais pu avoir mieux. Tu aurais mérité mieux.

\- Même si j'avais pu, je n'aurai rien voulu d'autre, Hicc'. On a eu une chouette vie. »

Le brun, dont la chevelure s'était striée de gris au fil des ans, renonça à retenir ses larmes. Il donna un dernier baiser à son amant.

« - Au revoir, Jack. »

Et d'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je sais pas si ce mot est connu, mais je l'aime bien. En gros, cela se dit d'un objet qui émet un son clair, aigu et frénétique, comme une clochette ^^ En fait, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est une onomatopée qui s'est transformée en verbe.

Yeah, un OS plus d'un an après le début de la Week ^^ Pour rire, je voulais le publier le premier jour de celle de cette année, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir.

Sinon, je l'aime bien, celui-ci. La fin reste triste (quoi que) mais je trouve que leur relation est vraiment chouette (ouais, j'me lance des fleurs tout seul).

On se retrouve… Un jour (je vais éviter de dire « bientôt ») pour le prochain, « Steampunk ». La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il en est déjà à 1400 mots.

La mauvaise, c'est que je n'aurai probablement pas le temps d'écrire ça avant le mois de mars, si tout va bien.

Allez, à la prochaine !


	6. 6 Day 5 : Steampunk

**Hijack Week : December 2014**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de décembre.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

J'ai dérogé un peu à la règle pour ce coup-ci, en créant un fil conducteur pour mes OS. Cela explique entre autres le petit bout de texte avant « Day 1 » qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de liens avec le reste de l'OS.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

15/12 21/12

**Day 1** : Assassin

**Day 2** : Pharaon/servant

**Day 3 : **Legend

**Day 4** : Alpha/oméga

**Day 5** : Steampunk

**Day 6** : Yule ball

**Day 7** : Holidays

OS corrigé par Emmawh. Merci à elle !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et/ou d'ajouter la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou dans leur liste de follow.

J'avais peur d'écrire cet OS. Vraiment. Parce que j'avais pas d'idées.

Le Steampunk, c'est pas mon monde. Je n'aime pas plus que ça l'époque victorienne et les machines, c'est moyen. Donc j'avais peur d'écrire un truc bateau. Sauf que j'ai eu une idée. Une idée qui m'a même fait songer à publier l'OS 5 avant le 4, qui m'emballait moins, au final.

En gros, je vais m'attaquer à un univers qui me tient à cœur. Pas Pratchett, parce que c'est encore un peu trop gros pour moi, mais un autre qui a une place toute particulière dans mon petit cœur et que je vous laisser découvrir.

J'ai aussi inclus un autre univers, que les connaisseurs reconnaîtront peut-être. Je le maîtrise beaucoup moins, donc s'il y a des incohérences, veuillez par avance m'en excuser.

Pour ceux qui me suivrait sur Les Années Sombres, désolé d'avoir disparu ainsi. Ma vie a été compliquée ces derniers mois. Pour plus d'explications, je vous invite à aller voir ma page Facebook.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un peu plus. Toujours un peu plus. Juste une page. Mais à chaque fois une en plus.

Le piège était refermé. Le Livre ne lâcherait pas sa proie. Pas si près du but.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 5. Steampunk

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Autour d'Altaïr, étoile de la constellation de l'Aigle du point de vue des Terriens, tournaient plusieurs planètes. La plupart étaient évidemment impropres à la vie, mais la troisième planète était un peu différente. Nommée Teatra, elle était assez éloignée de l'étoile pour être propice à la vie et avait permis à une foule d'êtres vivants de se développer.

Parmi eux, on pouvait compter quelques spécimens assez étonnants. Dont un ver, complètement aveugle, qui se repérait à l'aide des grognements de son ventre. S'affamant, il faisait littéralement crier famine à son estomac et identifiait les obstacles de sa route par écholocation. Le plus intéressant, dans tous cela, était que ce système était totalement inefficace. Le ver avait donc développé un acide stomacale capable de tout désagréger, mais continuait à faire grogner son ventre, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, cela fonctionne.

Gêné par cette observation minutieuse, le ver en question expulsa un bon jet de salive, formant un petit trou dans le mur, et prit rapidement la fuite. Cette attitude tira un soupir de regret à l'observateur, qui se repositionna contre le mur de sa geôle. Dire qu'il avait enfin cru trouver quelque chose à faire. Parce que compter les gouttes qui tombaient de la fissure du plafond, ça allait bien deux minutes, mais on s'en lassait vite.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le prisonnier se positionna du mieux qu'il put et ferma les yeux. Quitte à ne rien faire, autant dormir. Alors que le sommeil grappillait les derniers restes de sa conscience, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme en un instant. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner, personne n'aurait dû rentrer ici maintenant.

Se redressant, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un inconnu. Pull bleu, pieds nus, les cheveux blancs, la peau crayeuse. Définitivement pas un garde du Palais, qui semblaient n'avoir été sélectionnés que sur base physique : grands et larges. Qu'ils soient des idiots complets n'était pas vraiment important.

« - Salut ! fit l'apparition. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu'un. Tu habites ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh. Tu parles peut-être un dialecte peu connu ? Le TARDIS a du mal avec ça. Mais ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça, elle se vexerait.

\- Le… Quoi ? Et que faites-vous ici ? Ma cellule est censée être fermée !

\- Cellule ? Oh, ça explique le verrou. Et le peu de décoration. Et les gardes, aussi. D'ailleurs, ils doivent toujours être à ma poursuite. Cela me laisse approximativement, hummmm,… 30 secondes. 29, en fait. Moins maintenant. Bref, pas le temps. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort. Vu ta jambe mécanique et l'ambiance politique, tu es ici soit pour cause de rébellion, soit pour mécanisation illicite. Tu n'as pas le profil du rebelle, du moins pas celui qui se fait attraper. Donc mécanisation. Probablement dénoncé par un voisin. Intelligent, mais trop confiant envers les autres. Je t'aime bien. Au fait, je suis le Docteur, ça te dirait un petit voyage ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, si, il savait ce qu'il faisait : il fuyait à travers le Palais d'Acier avec un inconnu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi lui, Harold Haddock, emprisonné pour mécanisation personnelle non-autorisée, et accessoirement libéré dans moins de trois jours, s'assurait de se voir enfermer pour au minimum une année supplémentaire.

En parlant de mécanisation… Ce « Docteur » avait intérêt à avoir son fameux vaisseau garé pas loin, parce que sa jambe de métal n'allait pas tenir longtemps. C'était un véritable petit bijou, probablement sa plus belle pièce, toute de cuivre et d'acier, entièrement basée sur un système à vapeur, fonctionnelle et esthétique, mais décidément pas faite pour la course.

« - C'est encore loin ?

\- Après le tournant ! »

Et après le tournant… Une boite bleue. Sur laquelle trônait « Police Box », ce qu'Harold comprenait, pour une raison étrange, comme « Boite à Gardes ».

« - Vous voulez nous enfermer là-dedans ? Autant se rendre aux gardes toute de suite !

\- Oh, allez, détends-toi. Ils ne nous rattraperont pas. Et même s'ils le font, ça va être fun.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que « fun » veut dire, mais ça a intérêt à être quelque chose de costaud.

\- Allez, rentre là-dedans, » se contenta de répondre l'homme en ouvrant la porte de la boite bleue.

Sans trop réfléchir, Harold obéi, rentra mais s'arrêta de courir, histoire de ne pas foncer dans le fond, la boite ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de long. Logiquement, du moins.

Sauf que là, la logique semblait avoir taillé sa route. Très loin. Genre l'astéroïde B-612. Parce qu'à l'intérieur de la police box se tenait un univers miniature.

« - De la compression spatiale ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. D'habitude, les gens disent « c'est plus grand à l'intérieur », répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs en refermant la porte.

Harold regarda l'homme faire tourner la clef dans la serrure avant diriger vers ce qui semblait être un tableau de commande.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis le Docteur. Et tu n'es pas inquiet par le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une simple porte de bois entre nous et nos poursuivants ?

\- Il y a un champ déstructuré sur la porte. Je l'ai vu en passant. Il la rend plus dure que du diamant le cas échéant. Et il y probablement d'autres défenses. Docteur qui ? (1)

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant. Quel intérêt de voyager dans le temps et l'espace si les gens qui m'accompagnent savent déjà tout ? Et je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Avec une majuscule.

\- Le… Le temps et l'espace ?

\- AH ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Ouais, le temps et l'espace ! Et la dimension kwek, aussi, mais j'évite de m'y rendre.

\- Vous… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Seuls les Seigneurs du Temps peuvent voyager comme ça. Et ils ont tous disparus.

\- Presque tous. Je suis le dernier. Enfin plus ou moins. Enfin ça dépend. Mais c'est plus simple de dire qu'il ne reste que moi : le Docteur. Bon, maintenant, où vais-je te déposer ? J'avais cru trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais tu n'es qu'un petit intello. Alors… Une heure plus tôt, ça te va ? Tu auras juste à remplacer ton toi passé dans la cellule.

\- Quoi ? Vous m'avez proposé un voyage, tout ça pour me remettre dans ma cellule ?

\- Je te pensais plus amusant, d'accord ? Même à 21 351 ans, personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur.

\- C'est possible d'être aussi âgé ?

\- Une de mes incarnations était agoraphobe au plus haut niveau. Je suis resté enfermé en haut d'une montagne pendant environs quatre mille ans. »

Abaissant plusieurs manettes, le Docteur lança la machine, qui fit un bruit de vieux moteurs quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter aussi net.

« - Eh bien, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu me fait là ?

\- Un problème ?

\- Oh, Sexy(2) refuse de démarrer. Elle me fait ça, de temps en temps, quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi. La dernière fois, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour la convaincre que c'était une bonne idée de visiter la galaxie Alork.

\- La galaxie Alork ? C'est pas celle qui a explosé dans une supernova ?

\- SI ! Et elle voulait que je rate ça, tu te rends compte ? Bon, d'accord, c'était légèrement dangereux, mais bon, faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps. Et puis, j'ai vérifié qu'il ne restait plus personne sur la seule lune habitée. Mais là, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuse que je te ramène.

\- Et si vous ne me rameniez pas ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs arrêta de tourner la roue qu'il maltraitait pour le fixer, interloqué.

« - Pourquoi diable ferais-je ça ?

\- Vous me prenez pour un je-sais-tout, Docteur ? Eh bien prouvez-moi que je ne sais pas tout. Montrez-moi que je suis un idiot. »

Le Docteur fixa une nouvelle fois Harold.

« - L'idée… Est intéressante. Que proposes-tu ?

\- Emmenez-moi en un endroit étonnant. Si vous arrivez à me surprendre, j'avouerai ma défaite et voyagerai avec vous.

\- Tu me mets au défi et si je gagne, je devrais te garder avec moi ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Donc, je perds, peu importe ce que je fais.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Le concept me plaît. »

Il est abaissa une autre manette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le voyage ne durant que quelques instants, juste assez de temps pour que la cabine tremble et émette un bruit de moteur déglingué.

« - Et voilà ! Nous sommes à bon port. »

S'écartant de la console, l'homme aux cheveux blancs, le « Docteur », s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, laissant passer une lumière aveuglante.

« - Alors, tu viens ? »

A son tour, Harold s'avança. Dans l'embrasure, un spectacle merveilleux s'offrait à lui. Un immense paysage, composé de ce qui semblait être du verre fondu. Des arcs immenses s'élançaient vers les cieux et se s'ornaient de milles couleurs à la lueur des trois soleils qui gouvernaient les cieux.

« - Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harold, émerveillé.

\- Quand les humains découvriront cette planète, ils l'appelleront Chantelune. Dans le coin, elle est plutôt connue comme Kratho, ce qui veut dire « Chante la bienvenue ».

\- Chante la bienvenue ? Drôle de nom.

\- Pas tant que ça. Regarde. »

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis, sautillant avec légèreté sur le sol. A chacun de ses pas, les arcs de verre vibraient doucement et petit à petit, une mélopée s'éleva de la planète entière.

« - La planète… Elle… elle chante.

\- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Simple réflexion du choc de mon pas, associé à une structure unique au monde.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla le brun.

\- Il existe de telles merveilles partout dans l'Univers. Certaines sont connues depuis des siècles, d'autres n'attendent qu'à être découvertes. »

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, Harold regarda le Docteur se rapprocher de lui, toujours le pas léger.

« - Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Sans hésiter, il la prit et se laissa entraîner sur quelques pas, avant de glisser lamentablement.

« - Désolé, dit-il. Ma jambe n'est pas vraiment adaptée à un endroit pareil.

\- Il va falloir arranger ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je voyage énormément. Je cours beaucoup. Tous le temps, en fait. Et je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi. Ni vers où. Il va donc falloir que ta jambe puisse suivre, à partir de maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- J'ai accepté le défi, non ? Je t'ai prouvé que tu ne connaissais pas tout. Je t'ai surpris. J'ai gagné. Donc, tu voyages avec moi. Pour un temps, du moins.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Cela dépend. Le temps est relatif. Cela te paraîtra une seconde et à moi une éternité. Ou l'inverse. Ou autre chose. Et un jour pour une raison ou une autre, tu retourneras là où tu dois être et moi, je poursuivrai mon voyage. »

Harold, qui avait continué à avancer, toujours appuyé sur le Docteur, s'arrêta.

« - Votre vie doit être triste.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je le vois. Dans vos yeux. Quand vous parlez de continuer à voyager, vous pensez à ceux qui n'ont pas pu vous suivre. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs regarda à son tour le plus jeune.

« - J'aime voyager seul.

\- Pourtant vous me prenez avec vous.

\- Uniquement parce que j'ai perdu ! Allez viens, laissons cette planète garder un peu de son mystère. »

Le Teatrien, sur le chemin du retour vers le Tardis, se demanda s'il avait été trop loin. Le Docteur lui avait paru un premier temps comme insouciant. Se moquant des gardes, fuyant les réactions logiques. Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'au fond, il était plus que cet adolescent dont il avait l'apparence. La froideur de la glace sous l'apparente douceur du rideau de neige.

« - Bon ! dit le Docteur une fois à bord. Passé ou futur ?

\- Quelle différence ?

\- Pour toi ? Aucune. Bon, alors disons… Le futur ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au final, ce voyage unique s'était multiplié, encore et encore. Harold avait vu de véritables merveilles et, au côté du Docteur, combattu de nombreux monstres. Les pires restaient sans aucun doute les Daleks, des créatures mortelles enfermées dans un carcan de métal et qui ne connaissaient ni la pitié ni la compassion.(3)

Harold les avait rencontré pour la première fois lorsqu'il tentait de détruire la Terre, une petite planète, unique espace de vie de tout un système solaire, que le Docteur semblait particulièrement affectionner. A la base, ils s'y étaient rendus pour rendre visite à une certaine Martha Jones, une vieille connaissance du Seigneur du Temps, qui lui avait envoyé un message, car des nombreux terriens disparaissaient mystérieusement ces dernières semaines.

« - Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda le teatrien, tandis qu'il essayait de se sentir plus ou moins à l'aise dans cette drôle de chose que le Docteur appelait « T-shirt ».

\- Assez, oui. Elle a voyagé un certain temps avec moi, il y a maintenant quelques années. Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras. »

Et le Docteur n'avait pas eu tort. Martha s'était révélée être une jeune femme énergique qui, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Mickey, avait rencontré le Seigneur du Temps il y a moins de trois ans pour eux mais des milliers d'années pour lui. Il arborait alors une toute autre apparence, celle de sa dixième incarnation, que Mickey avait décrit comme « complètement à l'ouest quand on parlait de sentiments ».

L'affaire des Daleks avait été assez rapidement réglée. Apparemment, les aliens tentaient de détruire la Terre relativement souvent, au point que cette dernière avait développé des systèmes de défenses pointus en matière de monstres robotisés. Harold avait d'ailleurs réussi à récolter un peu du métal de leurs armures, du « dalekanium », qui se révélait incroyablement résistant. Il lui avait vite trouvé une utilité.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda le Docteur, en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

\- Un animal robotique. C'était mon métier, avant. Bien sûr, je les faisais moins complexes. A base de fer, de cuivre et de rouages.

\- Et celui-ci ?

\- Oh, eh bien j'ai réussi à faire fondre le dalekanium et le Tardis m'a ouvert une salle pleine de ferraille. D'ailleurs, que diable faites-vous avec une telle réserve ? J'y ai même trouvé un mini-réacteur pour faire tourner la machine. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais le Tardis m'a dit que c'était sans danger. Apparemment, c'était un vieux truc qui n'avait plus assez de puissance pour faire tourner une de ses machines.

\- Une réserve de… Sexy t'a ouvert ? Elle t'a _parlé_ ?

\- Parler est un bien grand mot. Elle a fait apparaître des mots sur l'écran. »

Harold vit que sa réponse avait troublé le blanc. Il était assez exclusif avec le Tardis, qui aimait rarement ses compagnons. Voir que SA machine à remonter le temps parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, cela devait lui miner le moral.

Au final, le « jeune » alien avait boudé deux, trois jours, puis tout était redevenu normal. Enfin, aussi normal que deux hommes voyageant dans le temps et l'espace à l'aide d'une cabine téléphonique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Ca te dirait que l'on aille sur Teatria ? »

Harold, présentement occupé à visser quelques boulons défaillant de Toothless, manqua de lâcher sa clef.

« - Pardon ?

\- Je te demandais si ça te dirais d'aller sur ta planète.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, cela fait quand même quatre mois que nous voyageons à deux, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de voir ta famille. »

Remarquant la tension qui habitait soudain les épaules de son acolyte, le Docteur se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Un silence gênant s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold y mette fin.

« - Je n'ai pas de famille à visiter. »

Abandonnant ses outils, le brun quitta la salle des commandes. Rejoignant sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes au Docteur pour le rejoindre.

« - Je suis désolé.

\- Vous ne saviez pas.

\- C'est un de mes défauts. Je ne cherche jamais à connaître les gens. Je laisse les choses arriver. Mais… Si jamais tu veux en parler… »

Harold regarda l'homme. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que celui-ci voulait savoir. Soupirant, il se lança. Cela faisait longtemps que le raconter ne faisait plus mal.

« - J'habitais un petit village en bordure de l'Empire. Beurk. Ouaip, le nom est pas terrible, je sais. C'était un village de pêcheurs et de chasseurs. Moi, j'étais pas capable de pister un lapin correctement et je faisais fuir le poisson. Donc, on m'a mis chez le forgeron, Gueulfort.

\- Gueulfort ? Réellement ?

\- Je m'appelle bien Harold. Bref, il s'est avéré que j'étais bien plus doué pour le travail du métal que pour la chasse. Et une fois que j'ai eu dix-huit ans… Mon père m'a envoyé en apprentissage à la capitale. Dix mois par an loin de Beurk. Pas que ça me dérangeait. A part Gueulfort et mon père, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour moi là-bas.

\- Et ta mère ? questionna le Docteur, aussi subtil qu'à son habitude.

\- Partie à ma naissance. Mon père a jamais voulu en dire plus. Bref, j'étais parti à la capitale. Dix mois plus tard, je suis revenu et… Beurk avait disparu. Rayée de la carte.

\- Comment… ?

\- L'Empire. Le village était soupçonné d'entretenir des relations avec le royaume voisin. Ce qui n'était pas faux. On leur vendait de la nourriture et en échange, les garnisons nous laissaient tranquille. Après avoir enterré ceux qui… qui… »

Ne trouvant pas les mots, le Docteur serra la main de son acolyte, le rassurant comme il pouvait.

« - Bref. Je suis retourné à la capitale. Et je me suis engagé dans la résistance.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais en prison ? Parce que tu étais un résistant ?

\- Oh non. SI j'avais été pris pour ça, j'aurai été exécuté. Non, vous aviez vu juste la première fois, j'y étais pour « mécanisation non-autorisée ». Mais peu de temps après avoir arrêté, j'ai assisté à l'exécution du chef de mon groupe. Ça veut surement dire que tout le réseau a été démantelé. Bref, plus grand monde pour moi à la maison !

\- … Je suis désolé Harold. »

Souriant amèrement, le brun caressa de son pouce la main du Docteur, qui se serrait convulsivement sur la sienne.

« - Ne le soyez pas. Vous m'avez sauvé. Si j'avais été libéré, je me serais sans doute tué dans un acte de rébellion quelconque. Avec vous, je peux sauver des vies et devenir plus fort. Peut-être qu'un jour, je le serais assez pour pouvoir sauver mon chez moi. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mais pourquoiiiiiii ?

\- Parce que. Tu ne peux pas te balader avec un mini-dragon mécanique là où l'on va. On va se faire remarquer.

\- Vous avez visité Londres au XVe siècle en sweat à capuche !

\- Les Londoniens ont l'habitude des gens bizarres. Les habitants de Columbia exécutent ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans la norme. Et un dragon métallique comme Krokmou n'est pas exactement la norme au début du XIXe. D'ailleurs, cache bien ta jambe. Ça ne devrait pas choquer, mais sait-on jamais.

\- C'est pas juste…

\- Arrête de râler et enfile ça ! »

Harold attrapa au vol les vêtements que lui lançait le Seigneur du Temps. Cela ressemblait un peu à ce que portaient les Teatrien. Un pantalon de toile, une chemise blanche et une veste sans manche. Dommage. Le jeune homme avait fini par aimer les t-shirt, tellement plus confortables.

Finissant de s'habiller, le brun sorti de sa cabine, se retrouvant quasiment nez-à-nez avec le Docteur, qui s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte. Lui aussi s'était changé, abandonnant ses éternels pull à capuche et jeans pour des vêtements fort semblables à ceux d'Harold.

« - Ah, tu es prêt. Bien. Une fois là-bas, évite de m'appeler « Docteur », d'accord ? Le mieux, c'est que je me fasse passer pour un humain. Quand je le fais, je prends le nom de John Smith. Il faudra que tu m'appelles comme ça durant tout notre séjour.

\- John Smith ? Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi, ce nom ne te plaît pas ?

\- Bah, c'est pas ça mais… Avouez que c'est un peu trop commun, non ? Dans tous les livres terriens que vous m'avez donné, c'est ce nom là que choisit celui qui veut disparaître.

\- Ça a toujours très bien marché !

\- Oui mais…

\- Très bien ! Tu proposes quoi, alors, môsieur l'expert ?

\- J'aime bien Jack Frost.

\- Jack… Frost ?

\- C'est un personnage de livre. Il vous ressemble. Eternellement jeune et un peu idiot.

\- Merci. »

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine vexée du pluri-millénaire.

« - Bref, appelle-moi Jack Frost si tu veux, mais surtout, essaie de te fondre dans la masse.

\- Ces gens vous font si peur que ça ? D'habitude, vous aimez le risque.

\- Ils sont dangereux et ont développé des technologies très destructrices, les Toniques, des boissons qui leurs donnent des pouvoirs surnaturels, comme contrôler le feu ou la glace, mais qui rendent terriblement dépendant. Si l'on te propose à boire, refuse !

\- D'accord… Mais pourquoi y aller si c'est tellement risqué ?

\- De vieux amis m'ont demandé un coup de main. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures. Et comme Sexy n'est pas aussi efficace en défense quand il y a quelqu'un à bord, je préfère te prendre avec moi. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il ne voyait que très rarement le Docteur aussi sérieux. D'après Martha, qu'ils avaient revue plusieurs fois depuis l'attaque de Dalek, cette incarnation était une des plus joyeuses et prête à l'amusement qu'elle avait côtoyé. Le voir aussi grave était presque inquiétant.

« - Bien, allons-y. Les Lutèce vont nous attendre, et ce serait compliqué de devoir remonter le temps pour arriver à l'heure alors que nous sommes déjà à Columbia. »

Après un petit voyage et l'éternel bruit de vieux moteur du Tardis, les deux hommes sortirent de la boite bleue pour atterrir… En plein ciel.

« - On… Vole ? demanda Harold, en admirant les nuages qui frôlaient au loin l'immense statue d'une femme ailée qui flottait dans le bleu du ciel.

\- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les Lutèce, ceux à qui nous rendons visite, qui ont fait ça. Ils sont parvenus à maintenir des bâtiments entiers dans le ciel. De simples humains du XIXe siècle ! Cela vaut bien Rapture !(4)

\- Rapture ?

\- Une autre merveille de ce siècle. Une ville entièrement sous l'eau. Pour pas mal d'extraterrestres, c'est banal, mais c'est une sacrée avancée pour les terriens. Je t'y emmènerai, un jour. C'est très particulier. »

Hochant la tête, le brun emboîta le pas du Docteur, qui s'était mis en mouvement, tout en inspectant son environnement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait tant peur au Seigneur du Temps. Les gens avaient tous l'air heureux et sympathiques. Et si c'était plutôt surprenant la première fois où l'on voyait quelqu'un allumer sa cigarette en claquant des doigts, ce n'était pas plus bizarre que beaucoup de choses que lui avait montré le Docteur depuis qu'ils voyageaient ensemble.

Le blanc les mena jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, sûrement le laboratoire des fameux Lutèce. Sans hésiter, il entra, faisant fi des regards étranges que lui jetaient les citoyens de Columbia. Apparemment, cet endroit était de ceux que les gens du coin évitaient. Souvent à raison. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, Harold emboita le pas du Docteur, accélérant jusqu'à le rattraper.

« - Ces gens, là, que nous devons rencontrer… Ils savent qui vous êtes ?

\- Ils savent que je suis docteur. Pas LE Docteur, juste docteur.

\- Et ils ne cherchent pas à savoir votre nom ?

\- Sûrement. Mais ils ont aussi des choses à cacher, donc ils ne mettent pas leur nez dans mes affaires et je ne mets pas mon nez dans les leurs. En échange, je les aide quand ils en ont besoin et inversement. Ce sont des gens utiles à avoir dans son carnet d'adresse, en cas de pépin.

\- Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour quoi ?

\- La dernière fois qu'ils m'ont appelé, c'était pour le « champs Lutèce », ce champ de force qui permet à la ville de flotter. Ils, ou plutôt elle, étant donné que Rosalind Lutèce n'avait pas encore retrouvé son frère, voulait savoir si cela pouvait provoquer des réactions non-désirées chez l'être humain.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, « oh ». Ce sont des esprits brillants. Ils vont te plaire. Moi, ils m'ennuient, la plupart du temps. Ils connaissent trop de choses.

\- Et vous n'aimez pas les intellos.

\- C'est ça.

\- Sauf moi ! »

Harold laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres en voyant le Docteur soudainement fixer toute son attention sur la route. C'était incroyable comme il pouvait être coincé quand on parlait de ses sentiments, alors qu'il était on ne peut plus prolixe quand il s'agissait de ceux des autres.

« - Bon, nous y voilà, reprit le Seigneur du Temps, faisant comme si la dernière phrase n'avait pas été prononcée. N'oublie pas, ne parle pas du Tardis, ni de nos voyages. Pour eux, nous voyageons en avion.

\- On n'a pas d'avion, signala aimablement le brun.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Ils savent que s'ils se mettent à chercher, je cesserai de leur venir en aide. Bon, prêt ?

\- Prêt. »

Poussant les portes, le Docteur, un masque d'homme sérieux sur le visage, ce qui contrastait pas mal avec l'habitude, entra dans le laboratoire.

Au milieu des câbles et des engrenages, se tenaient deux personnes. Au travers de la vapeur, Hiccup ne put de premier abord que distinguer deux silhouettes vaguement semblables, mais en s'approchant plus près, il constata qu'il s'agissait de ce qui semblait être la version masculine et féminine d'un même être.

« - Ah, docteur, s'exclama la femme, en apercevant les deux hommes. Vous voilà. Je commençais à me demander si votre avion n'avait pas rencontré un problème. Et je vois que vous avez amené un ami.

\- Bonjour, Rosalind. Je vous présente Harold, c'est mon assistant. Harold, voici Rosalind Lutèce et son frère, Robert. Alors, Rosalind, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi, cette fois-ci ? »

La femme afficha un sourire énigmatique avant d'entrainer le Docteur avec elle vers une immense machine. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'en mêler, il traina dans le laboratoire, inspectant tableaux et instruments.

C'était amusant de constater que si sa planète était très avancée technologiquement, ayant inventé la téléportation et le voyage spatial depuis bien des années, ce qui se trouvait ici était d'une nature à la fois plus avancée et plus ancienne. Les systèmes étaient vieux de plusieurs siècles pour Harold, mais la manière de les agencer et les résultats obtenus étaient totalement novateurs. Il ne savait pas qui étaient exactement ces fameux Lutèce, mais ils étaient de véritables génies.

Au final, la rencontre ne dura pas bien longtemps. Pour la première fois, Harold vit le Docteur se mettre réellement en colère. Une colère froide, pour ne pas dire glaciale. Apparemment, la machine des Lutèce ne lui plaisait pas.

D'une démarche rageuse, il sortit du laboratoire, tirant Harold derrière lui.

« - Ça c'est mal passé ?

\- Ces Lutèce… Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font. Ça va leur retomber dessus.

\- Et vous ne pouvez rien pour eux ? Ce sont presque vos amis, non ? Je vous ai vu, avec Rosalind. Vous l'appréciez.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'y ai pensé mais… Ce qui va leur arriver est un point fixe. Un évènement qui a trop d'impact pour que je puisse m'impliquer. C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas aider tout le monde… »

Le brun voyait à quel point cette constatation minait le Seigneur du Temps. Ne serait-ce qu'à sa démarche. Ce pas raide si différent de son allure sautillante habituelle.

Une fois à l'abri dans le Tardis, alors qu'ils partaient vers une autre aventure, Harold hésita un instant, avant de se lancer.

« - Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que chaque jour, je découvre une nouvelle facette de vous. Et j'aime vraiment ça. Je crois que… »

Laissant le reste de la phrase en suspens, Harold partit rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'était qu'un simple teatrien et lui était le Docteur. Cette phrase ne pouvait être finie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de Londres. Pas un nuage pour protéger le citoyen moyen de ses ardeurs. Alors autant dire qu'Harold, dans sa tenue matelassée et noire d'UNIT était en train de crever de chaud. Le noir, c'était peut-être idéal pour la discrétion des missions miliaires, mais cette foutue agence de protection de la terre contre les attaques aliens aurait pu penser à celles qui auraient lieu en plein mois d'août.

« - Tu es prêt ? demanda alors le Docteur, toujours vêtu de son éternel pull bleu.

\- Oui.

\- N'oublies pas, tu dois…

\- Les empêcher de vous atteindre pendant que vous désactiver la source d'énergie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. UNIT…

\- Ne peut pas tout faire. Allez-y, avant que le plan ne foire. »

Son fusil en main, Harold se plaça du mieux qu'il put pour pouvoir avoir le champ de tir le plus large possible. Ainsi positionné, il se rappela des paroles que Martha avait eu pour lui la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré : « Le Docteur ne porte pas d'arme. Mais ses compagnons le font pour lui ».

Il n'avait pas compris, sur le moment. Jamais le Docteur ne lui avait demandé de porter une arme. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas à le faire, parce qu'Harold avait pris la décision lui-même. Pour protéger le Docteur. Parce que malgré toute sa puissance de Seigneur du Temps, il avait besoin d'être protégé. Ne serait-ce que pour être empêcher de foncer droit dans le danger.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Harold n'hésita pas un instant, lui qui n'avait jamais rien tué de plus gros qu'une mouche, du moins pas volontairement. L'œil dans le viseur, il abattit de sang-froid l'être reptilien humanoïde qui voulait empêcher le Docteur d'atteindre son but. Ses mains auraient le temps de trembler plus tard.

Le teatrien ne sut jamais combien d'aliens il dut abattre le temps que le Docteur désactive leur arme qui allait leur permettre d'éradiquer de la planète terre tous les êtres autres que les reptiles. L'important, c'était que le Docteur lui revienne sain et sauf.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La soif réveilla Harold. Tendant la main pour attraper la bouteille d'eau qu'il prenait toujours le soin de remplir avant d'aller se coucher, il eut la surprise de rencontrer du vide.

Se redressant, il remarqua avec un certain étonnement que sa bouteille n'était plus là. L'avait-il oublié la veille ? C'était étonnant, mais après la bataille contre les hommes-serpents de la veille, ce n'était pas impossible non plus.

Se débarrassant de ses couvertures, il se redressa, attacha sa jambe mécanique et prit la direction de la cuisine. Enfin, d'une des cuisines. Le Tardis était en mode « Top Chef » depuis quelques temps, une émission culinaire terrienne. Il y avait donc pas moins de douze cuisines suréquipées un peu partout à travers le vaisseau. Sachant que l'espace interne était pratiquement infini, on pouvait considérer que Sexy se contenait. Relativement.

Il fallut donc moins d'une minute à Harold pour trouver une des nombreuses salles. Seul problème : la porte de cette dernière était verrouillée. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Surpris, il reprit sa marche vers la plus proche, qu'il ne put même pas atteindre, le Tardis ayant apparemment décidé de fermer toutes les portes. Y compris celle de sa chambre.

« - Bon, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Evidemment, le vaisseau ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire clignoter une lampe un peu plus loin dans le couloir, comme pour lui dire « viens par-là ».

Résigné, le jeune homme entreprit de remonter le couloir, tentant d'ouvrir chaque porte qu'il croisait, sans succès. Et quand il en trouvait une d'ouverte, c'était pour se retrouver face à un nouveau couloir. Sans possibilité de retour, vu que le Tardis fermait la porte dès qu'il la franchissait. Il était presque résigné à dormir par terre, quand il aperçut une porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappait un mince filet de lumière.

S'approchant doucement, parce qu'on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber dans ce vaisseau, Il poussa délicatement la porte. La salle se révéla être un dépôt, l'un des nombreux du Tardis, où le vaisseau entreposait tout ce qui ne servait plus. Sachant que l'engin avait une conscience globale du temps, elle y conservait donc tout ce qui avait servi ou servirait un jour. Bref, un joyeux fouillis dans lequel un chat ne retrouverait pas ses jeunes.

Un peu plus loin, assis contre le mur, entre un lavabo et un matelas trois places, le Docteur se tenait la tête dans les mains. De temps à autre, dans un éclair de rage, il saisissait un objet traînant et le balançait au loin, avant de reprendre sa posture.

Harold se doutait quelques peu de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Seigneur du Temps. Il revoyait le regard qu'il avait eu, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque UNIT avait dégagé les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque des hommes-serpents. L'éclair de culpabilité devant ces morts. Malgré tous les combats auxquels il avait participé, le Docteur continuait de s'en vouloir pour chaque vie qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Et cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

Se glissant dans la salle, Harold enjamba silencieusement les objets entassés, se rapprochant de l'homme qui ne le remarquait pas, tout à sa peine. Ce ne fut que quand le brun se laissa tomber à côté de lui que le Seigneur du Temps releva la tête, les traits tirés.

Sans un mot, le plus jeune laissa aller contre le mur, laissant toute la marge de manœuvre au blanc. Quand ce dernier étendit son bras sur ses épaules, le calant contre lui comme un enfant son doudou, Harold le laissa faire.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son Docteur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Accoudé à la rambarde, Harold regardait les ruines fumantes de la partie est de Calores, la capitale de la planète Barcelone. L'attaque des Sontariens avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Heureusement, il avait pu évacuer le quartier, il y avait donc peu de victimes, à l'exception de quelques soldats.

« - La journée se termine bien. »

Le brun sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le Docteur s'approcher. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait réconforté dans le dépôt après l'affaire des hommes-serpents, le Seigneur du Temps se cala contre le dos de son compagnon.

Harold, appréciant le contact, se laissa aller contre le torse de l'alien. Fermant les yeux, il profita de l'étreinte. Cela ne durerait probablement pas. Comme à chaque fois. A chaque frôlement. A chaque baiser. Le Docteur fuyait.

Aussitôt l'eut-il pensé que l'homme se dégagea soudainement, comme si le contact du plus jeune le brûlait. Gardant les yeux clos, Harold empêcha une larme de dévaler sa joue. De ce fait, il manqua le regard du Docteur.

Le regard d'un homme qui avait pris sa décision.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Tardis se posa après de longues secondes. Excité, Harold, à qui le Docteur avait refusé d'apprendre leur destination, se précipita vers la porte. L'ouvrant en grand, il se retrouva face à un paysage qui faisait remonter de vieux souvenirs.

« - Chantelune, murmura-t-il.

\- Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de la revoir, expliqua le Docteur. Je me souviens que tu avais plutôt apprécié la première visite. »

Seul le silence répondit au Seigneur du Temps, un silence qui s'étira durant de longues secondes.

« - C'est un adieu, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Un au revoir. Je reviendrai te voir, un jour. Quand mon temps sera venu et que je devrai laisser la place à une nouvelle incarnation du Docteur. Mais pour le moment, nos routes doivent se séparer.

\- Pourquoi ? »

La question était inutile. Harold savait pourquoi. Pour les mains qui se frôlent. Pour les contacts pas toujours involontaires. Pour les regards qui se perdent. Pour les lèvres qui se touchent.

« - Tu sais pourquoi. Nous… Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et tu es humain. Tu mourras un jour, le temps d'un clin d'œil pour moi. Et moi… A chaque aventure, je peux recevoir le coup de trop, celui qui fera que je devrais me régénérer. Et tu te retrouveras face à un autre. Une autre apparence…

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Une autre personnalité. Je pourrais être roux. Homophobe. Ou même une femme. »

Harold se retourna, faisant face à l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« - Je m'en moque.

\- Pour le moment. J'ai vécu cela assez de fois, Harold. Le mieux pour toi, c'est de retourner sur ta planète et de vivre. »

Serrant l'homme contre lui, Harold murmura à son oreille.

« - Je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- C'est nécessaire. »

Harold se décolla de son Docteur. Avisant le visage grave, qu'il avait si peu vu, il comprit.

« - Alors accorde-moi au moins une danse. »

Attrapant la main de l'homme, il l'entraina sur Chantelune. Et au milieu du chœur des piliers cristallins, les deux hommes valsèrent, oubliant le monde, oubliant l'océan d'étoiles et d'années qui les séparaient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Nous y voilà. Ce… Ce n'est pas exactement ton époque, mais je me suis dit… Tu m'as dit ne plus avoir de famille et avoir perdu tes amis de vue et… comme tu es un fugitif, je…

\- C'est parfait. »

Harold laissa son regard survoler la ville. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils étaient peut-être quelques décennies plus tard. Pas d'importance. Il n'y avait rien de son époque qui lui manquerait réellement.

« - Eh bien… Au revoir. Tu vas me manquer, Harold.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligé, Docteur.

\- On en a déjà parlé. »

Un silence gênant s'installa.

« - Bon, ben… Je… Je vais y aller. »

Après une dernière pression de la main sur l'épaule, le Seigneur du Temps se retourna, prenant la direction de son Tardis.

« - Docteur ! s'écria soudainement Harold. Jack… »

L'homme se retourna, face à ce nom que le jeune teatrien avait été le seul, à travers toutes ses vies, à lui donner.

« - Promets-moi… Promets-moi de ne pas attendre ta fin. Monte dans le Tardis et va rejoindre la mienne. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les machines ronronnaient doucement. Au milieu d'un lit bien trop grand, un vieil homme dormait. Puis, un bruit, un bruit qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis bien des années, retentit. Indescriptible. Etrange. Réconfortant. Le bruit du Tardis.

« - Pile à l'heure, Jack Frost.

\- Toujours, tu sais bien. »

S'installant sur le fauteuil laissé au chevet du vieillard, le Docteur attrapa tendrement la main tâchée de son ancien compagnon de route.

« - Si j'en crois le luxe de cette chambre, tu as fait bien du chemin depuis la dernière fois.

\- Oh oui. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis encore là. Ils refusent de me laisser partir. Mes élèves. Ils craignent de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir sans moi. Sans le « Grand Mécanicien » du peuple. »

Une toux sévère interrompit l'homme, qui mit quelques minutes à récupérer avant de continuer.

« - J'ai inventé ou contribué à la moitié des machines qui me maintiennent en vie. Du moins, les anciens modèles. Je voulais vivre longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour finir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Prends ceci, dit-il en tendant une fine clef pendue à son cou. Va donc ouvrir le coffre qui se trouve derrière le tableau là-bas. »

Obéissant, le Docteur saisit le petit objet, se dirigeant vers l'immense peinture. Un paysage d'hiver. Une forêt enneigée où trônait un lac gelé. Et sur ce lac, une silhouette semblait patiner gaiement. L'illustration d'un vieux conte que l'on avait raconté au Docteur il y quelques temps, après un voyage sur une immense île volante. Le conte de Jack Frost.

Ecartant le tableau, qui pivota sans faire d bruit, l'extra-terrestre se retrouva face à un minuscule coffre, aux dimensions de la toute petite clef qu'il tenait. Délicatement, il l'introduisit dans la serrure, faisait cliqueter le mécanisme et dévoila… Une disquette. Le genre de disquette qu'il mettait dans le Tardis quand il devait exécuter des programmes spéciaux.

Retournant auprès du vieillard, il lui tendit la disquette.

« - Oh non, répondit ce dernier avec un rire rauque. Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour toi. Le travail de toute une vie. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir avant de le terminer, mais mes machines se sont assurées que non. Cela fait un an qu'il est terminé. Un an que j'aurai pu partir, sans mes idiots d'élèves.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as envoyé un message pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mauvais calcul. J'ai tendance à oublier les déformations induites par les espaces vides. Mais maintenant, tu es là. Je vais pouvoir te donner mes dernières volontés. »

Détournant le regard, le Docteur avisa une forme qui semblait dormir dans un coin.

« - Je vois qui tu as gardé Krokmou, dit-il, espérant éloigner la conversation funeste.

\- Je ne l'aurai laissé pour rien au monde. On a essayé de me le voler, tu sais ? Pour étudier sa source d'énergie. Heureusement, il sait se défendre tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, Jack. Ma dernière heure est arrivée.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Harold.

\- Si. Et tu vas t'en assurer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Débranche mes machines.

\- Pardon ?

\- Débranche mes machines. Mets fin à ma vie.

\- Tu ne peux me demander cela.

\- Tu m'as déjà tué une fois, Jack, en me demandant de t'oublier. Mais on n'oublie pas le Docteur. On se souvient, et on souffre. On meurt à petit feu.

\- Harold…

\- Tant que je pouvais bricoler, ça allait. Je me plongeais dans le travail. J'imaginais. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis même plus capable. Mon esprit se délite. Mes mains tremblent à un tel point que je ne sais plus tenir le moindre outil. Laisse-moi ma dignité, Jack. Laisse-moi le droit de mourir. »

Baissant les yeux, le Docteur serra une dernière fois la main de son vieil ami, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les machines.

\- Jack… »

Se retournant vivement, espérant un changement d'avis, le Seigneur du Temps posa les yeux sur le vieillard.

« - Quand tout sera fini. Quand tu seras remonté à bord du Tardis. Insère cette disquette dans l'emplacement n°3. Sexy saura quoi faire. »

Hochant la tête, le Docteur posa son doigt son le bouton arrêt de la machine principale, celle qui faisait fonctionner le cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait. Il avait déjà éliminé des armadas entières. Mais cette mort-ci…

Fermant les yeux, il appuya. Et l'écran s'éteignit.

Derrière lui, Harold prit une grande inspiration, tandis que son cœur ralentissait doucement.

« - Merci. »

S'approchant, le Docteur posa une main tendre sur le front de son ami, qui, même dans la mort, gardait son petit sourire en coin. Refermant les paupières du vieillard, il fit demi-tour, remontant dans son vaisseau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A l'abri, derrière les portes infranchissables du Tardis, le Docteur laissa le barrage céder. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il avait laissé le jeune Harold roulèrent sur ses joues. La main tremblante, il sortit la disquette de sa poche. Emplacement n°3.

S'approchant de la console centrale, il glissa le morceau de plastique noir. Sur l'écran du Tardis, des chiffres défilèrent soudainement, des dizaines, des milliers de chiffres. Puis, le projecteur s'alluma. Et Harold apparu.

« - Bonjour Jack.

\- Ha… Harold ?

\- Surpris ?

\- Comment ?

\- Près d'un siècle de vie. Entièrement consacré à la création de ce programme. Une intelligence artificielle, qui m'est semblable en tout point et qui est capable de réagir comme moi je l'aurai fait.

\- Mais Sexy… Elle n'aurait jamais…

\- Laissé un tel programme s'installer ? Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'en ai parlé avec elle, quand tu m'as dit qu'il était temps de nous séparer. Elle m'a donné une ligne de code qui me permettrait d'installer le programme sans me soucier des pare-feu.

\- Harold… »

S'approchant, le Docteur tendit la main. Qui passa au travers de la joue d'Harold.

« - Je ne suis qu'un hologramme. SI jamais tu veux me désactiver, il suffit de rentrer mon nom dans la commande. Mais je voulais te laisser un dernier cadeau. Un souvenir du moi que tu as aimé.

\- Je t'aimais, même vieux et ridé. Mais…

\- Mais ce n'était pas possible. Qui sait. Peut-être une autre fois. Dans une autre vie. Quand il n'y aurait plus de Docteur. Juste Jack et Harold. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour ceux n'ayant pas compris, la fic se passe dans l'univers de Doctor Who. Titre dérivé dans la question que pose la plupart de ses compagnons « Docteur who ? » qui peut se traduire en « Docteur qui ? » en français.

(2) Sexy est le petit nom que le Docteur donne à sa machine. D'ailleurs, ça a donné de très bonnes situations comiques dans l'excellent épisode « L'âme du Tardis ».

(3) Véritables aliens de la série Doctor Who. C'est pas les plus charismatiques, mais ils sont cools. EXTERMINATE

(4) Vous l'aurez (peut-être) compris, cette partie de la fic se passe dans l'univers des jeux Bioshock, est plus précisément dans celui de Bioshock « 3 », Infinite. Des jeux que je ne connais pas sur le bout des doigts, mais que j'ai adoré regarder en Let's Play (même si certaines théories me font un peu grincer des dents).

Bon. Voilà. J'avais dit mars. J'ai quelques mois de retard. Me lapidez pas. Pour dire vrai, il est prêt depuis quelques temps, mais je me suis dit que quitte à avoir un tel retard, autant attendre un peu et le poster pour Noël.

Plus sérieusement, j'aime cet os. Encore une fois, c'est le day 5 mon préféré (bien que rien ne détrônera jamais Yard Sale, de la ROTBTD Week). C'est pas super steampunk, mais dans ce cadre-là, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine !


End file.
